Rivalry Gone Too Far
by JealousDragon
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy both hate each other, without even knowing the other. Their parents hate each other, hence they should too... but as they attend Hogwarts, they are brought together by circumstances. But can a Slytherin and a Gryffindor have a future together? If they do, what will the parents say? R&R! COMPLETE! SEQUEL Rivalry Not Found :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius wouldn't have died :'( *sob***

**A/N: **Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction ever! :) Constructive criticism is welcome (but not too harsh :P) and compliments are MOST WELCOME and I know these are short chapters so...sorry *crooked smile* and please ignore any grammar mistakes as I'm too lazy to check! Enjoy...

Chapter 1  
Rose POV  
The world is full of beliefs and misconceptions. If one person tells another person to believe something, the other one is bound to believe it and make their decision based on it. But only till some extent. The moment the person starts seeing flaws in the belief, their thinking about the belief starts to change automatically.  
The same thing happened to me with… him.  
The first time I ever saw him was in Ollivanders', when I went there for a wand before the starting of school. He was there with his father, both of them with shiny blonde hair and expensive looking clothes. The boy looked the same age as me; probably it was his first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry too.  
They purchased the boy's wand and were just about to leave the shop when they noticed my Mom and me.  
"Well, well look who it is? Hermione Granger," the boy's father's grey eyes stared right into mother's and my mothers' stared back and it was clear they loathed each other.  
The blonde boy looked as clueless as me. We had no idea what the hell was going on. How did our parents know each other? If they did, why did they hate each other so much?  
"No, Malfoy. If you haven't heard, its Hermione Weasley now," my mother said stiffly.  
"Oh my. I had completely forgotten you're married to Weasel. Speaking of Weasel, how's he doing? And Potter?" Malfoy spat the word Potter like it was venom particularly emphasizing on the letter P.  
"They're very fine, thank you. And now if you'll excuse us Draco, we have to hurry." My mother gave Draco Malfoy a fake smile.  
Then she took my hand and hurried out of the door with me without even purchasing my wand for which we had gone there in the first place.  
My mom heaved a sigh of relief once we were out.  
"Who was that Mommy?" my eleven year old self asked.  
"You don't want to know, honey. You really don't. And I personally advice you to stay away from little Scorpius, that man's son. He could be dangerous, Rosie. Just like his father." My Mom looked worried. And Hermione Weasley rarely looked worried what with her perfect life.  
She closed the discussion without any further explanation.  
And that was the day I came to know of his name. Scorpius Malfoy. It was a scary name, just like his fathers'.  
I always stayed away from scary people, particularly when my mother asked me to do so.  
Then.  
Because Hermione Weasley was never wrong.

Except once.

Rose's POV still…

I was almost sure I was going to smash my head to that wall which apparently led to Platform 9 ¾. I had never gone through the barrier as I wanted to save it for my first year at Hogwarts. Now I was really scared rather than excited and giddy.  
"Rose. It's okay. Go on, it'll be fine. Might even be fun," Mum reassured me.  
"I hope so," Dad snickered, "In our second year; Harry and I couldn't get through the barrier because of a house elf Dobby, and ended up looking up really stupid in front of all the muggles. Then we went to Hogwarts in Grandad Weasley's flying car and were almost expelled."  
After hearing that, I went white with fear.  
Mum smacked Dad's shoulder and hissed, "Ron! Do you really have to tell that RIGHT NOW?"  
Dad looked hurt and said, "What? I thought it would be funny."  
Mum's face softened and she said, "It is honey. Just you know, not right now."  
Then realization dawned. Dad said, "Ah. I see what you mean now."  
I wondered then if that's what Aunt Ginny and Mum meant while talking on the muggle phone (which Dad still didn't know how to use properly) about "how men are so stubborn".  
"Right," then Mum turned back to me and said, "Now don't hesitate and just go okay? We're right behind you."  
I nod and run…  
Suddenly I'm in a different place with trains and…  
THWACK!  
I get a blow in the head as I collide with someone.  
"Ow." I groan rubbing my forehead.  
"Yeah. Ouch. Merlin, I think my hand just got fractured," I hear a cocky voice.  
And I see who's in front of me. The infamous Scorpius Malfoy.  
"Oh. You," then for not appearing rude as I don't even know him I add more politely, "I'm sorry if you got hurt."  
"You better be," he arrogantly says that, gets up, brushes dirt off his clothes and stalks back to his equally arrogant looking parents.  
While I stare at him unbelievingly, my parents and Hugo come through the barrier.  
"Watcha staring at Rose? The Malfoys?" Hugo chortles.  
"Yeah. Kind of." I say as I continue staring.  
"Ooh so that's little Scorpius," Dad says staring off in the same direction "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie."  
Then Scorpius Malfoy catches me looking at him and starts smirking. I give him a look that could kill and say to Dad, "Oh, I'd love to."

"Another Weasley?" exclaimed the tattered brown Sorting Hat in my ear, "Hmm… I usually know where to place a Weasley but you are a little tricky. What shall it be? You are intelligent…Ravenclaw. Kind…Hufflepuff. Not to mention brave and ambitious like Gryffindors and Slytherins."  
My heart was firing bullets against my chest. I just wanted to know the answer. I hated not knowing answers. Gryffindor? Slytherin? Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff? WHAT?  
"Okay. Let's continue the tradition and put you in," then the Sorting Hat shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
The Gryffindor table roared and applauded. I sighed, beaming and hopped down to my respective table. James and a few others congratulated me. I couldn't stop smiling. I was finally in Gryffindor! I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs.  
After Antwon Thomas, Alexandra Finnigan, Charlie Longbottom, Priyanka Kumar and Hayley Brown came Al's turn. He looked like he was about to vomit.  
After about half a minute the Sorting Hat bellowed, "Gryffindor of course! He's a Potter!"  
Right after Al, came Malfoy. I expected the Sorting Hat to yell "Slytherin" before even putting the hat on his ridiculously blonde head exactly like it happened with his father. But in fact, the opposite happened.  
The Sorting Hat sat on Scorpius' head for a long time. Longer even, than me.  
Then it looked as if the Sorting Hat sighed and finally yelled "Slytherin!"  
I had the grandest dinner of my life and was finally led to the Gryffindor Common Room right after listening to the Fat Lady's dreadful performance i.e. singing.  
The Common Room was a warm, cozy room illuminated by the crackling fire in the fire place. The prefects laid out the rules and showed us to our dormitories. I wasn't sleepy. At all. I was ecstatic. I was over-energetic. But as soon as I saw the comfortable four poster bed, I wanted to do nothing but close my eyes and fall into the deepest slumber imaginable.

Scorpius' POV

_What's wrong with her? Its fourth year and she still HAS to correct everything I say. And if I'm right, she has to add something to my answer _, I thought frowning, as I sat in the dark dungeon listening to Professor Slughorn drawl about Polyjuice Potion.  
"What is the brewing time for Polyjuice Potion?" asked Slughorn.  
This was my chance. My hand shot up.  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose Weasley angrily whispering "Damn it". I victoriously smiled inwardly.  
"One month, sir," I answered proudly. There was nothing Rose could correct or add about this.  
"Excellent! Twenty points to Slytherin," Slughorn beamed. He never stood back while giving points to his house. Professor Slughorn was quite old now. Almost hundred but he still had his favorites. I was one of them. And sadly, so was Rose.  
"Yes, so I was saying the Polyjuice Potion allows a human drinker to temporarily assume the form of another person," Professor continued, "Can anyone tell me the key ingredients?"  
This time Rose was faster than me.  
"Very well. Miss Weasley?"  
Rose blushed her trademark Weasley blush which I found pathetic yet charming. Whoa! I did NOT just say that. What's wrong with me? Concentrate Malfoy!  
"Um… Lacewing flies, Leeches, Powdered bicorn horn, Knotgrass, Fluxweed and Shredded Boomslang Skin."  
There was something missing. Something Rose had forgotten. And then it struck!  
"Yes. Yes… ten points to –" Slughorn started but I cut him off.  
"Sir? There seems to something Miss Weasley has forgotten," I pointed out, a smirk already playing on my lips.  
"And what may that be Mr Malfoy?" the Professor asked looking bored.  
"A bit of the person one wants to turn into, sir. That is the most crucial ingredient of all. Without perhaps, a strand of hair or some other body part, the Polyjuice Potion is quite useless," I said faking modesty.  
I then saw Rose's face red with rage. And not so charming now.  
"Ah yes! Mr. Malfoy is quite right! Ten points to Slytherin and five points to Gryffindor for the attempt," the bell rang, "Next class I want each one of you to submit an essay on Polyjuice Potion, at least 2 scrolls long."  
As I gather my things, Rose stomps up to me, hands clenched up into fists and hisses, "This time you win, Malfoy. But don't think it's going to happen again."  
As she turns back to go to her Gryffindor friends, I catch her arm. She turns back again and glares at me, "What do you want now, Malfoy?"  
"Why are you so determined to beat me in everything, anyway? Some kind of bet?" I ask, genuinely curious.  
Her brown eyes start to soften and she mumbles, "I…It just," then she seems to gather herself and the steely look returns, "You know what? None of your business."  
Then she frees her arm from my grip and walks away as she originally intended to.  
I stare after her, baffled…for once, my cockiness gone. What is with her? I think and surprisingly, don't find an answer.

Rose's POV

_Why? Why did he have to look at me like that? Like…like I'm some sort of puzzle he has to crack! Just the thought of his blue grey eyes looking at me like that…no hint of sarcasm or arrogance just pure interest and sincerity and... and something else._ I willed myself not to think what the something else was. Thoughts kept swirling in my head as I lay in bed, not able to sleep.  
_Did I just see Scorpius Malfoy's inner self? How he really is? His sarcasm dipped outer covering stripped just for a brief moment?_  
Somehow that thought made me very happy. Then I wondered why that made me happy when it shouldn't. _It shouldn't make me feel anything. Right now, I should be asleep not thinking of Scorpius Malfoy…what he thought…how he looked…_  
_Shut it!_ I mentally screamed at myself. _These thoughts aren't worth it…  
They never will be._

Scorpius' POV

I had no idea why I couldn't stop thinking about a particular redhead.  
_Stop it Scorpius. You should hate her. You DO hate her…_  
A quite voice inside my head said then...  
_Do you?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I declare that I own Harry Potter...LOL, jk. **

**A/N: I think it was confusing when Scorpius's POV was suddenly in 4th year so, sorry for that! :) It's 5th year now by the way...**

**Chapter: 2**

Scorpius' POV

Slug Club party. Everybody's familiar with that. It has been going on since Horace Slughorn set foot in Hogwarts. Slughorn's favourite students are invited blah blah blah.  
In two days, there's going to be a Slug Club party. And I almost have no problem.  
Almost.  
Because the party is great I've heard. The food's great, awesome bands come to play, you get to see all the teachers drunk and dancing and everybody really looks forward to it. There's only one problem though. A date. Yep! That's right. Many blokes find it difficult to find dates. Real, live dates. Who are girls.  
Not me. Finding a date is not my problem. Sixteen girls have already asked me to the party with my dashing personality, handsome face and million dollar smile. All of them got rejected, of course, but that's not the point.  
Actually, I don't know why I rejected them. Five of them were fairly good looking, two of the five were purebloods (not that that matters anymore) and one of them was really suitable for me. But I don't know.  
I guess I want to go to the party with only one girl. A particular redhead with warm brown eyes and a kind smile and who is not dumb like the sixteen girls and who has grown really pretty over the summer.  
I think that was a pretty huge hint.  
RW. I don't know why I like those two alphabets. Initials.  
_Should I ask her? Because if I don't, I'm going to the party alone and that'll make a brilliant impression. "Malfoy couldn't even manage a date". Sure I'll like that. I think I should ask her if I so want to. Who knows? Maybe she'll even say yes._ Mind no. 1 thought hopefully.  
_Are you bonkers? You really think she'll say yes when you go and stammer in front of her like a lunatic? Be a man Scorpius! Make her jealous. Take Hayley Brown, she's the prettiest girl in our batch and also in Slytherin. This will work. Rose will instantly get jealous. Don't go to her, Scorpius, make her come to you_ Mind no. 2 thought.  
I always think Mind no.2 is a bit crazy.  
Mind no.1's suggestion it is. Ask Rose Weasley to Slughorn's party. My heart's already racing.

Scorpius' POV  
Transfiguration. Rose Weasley is a wee bit slow in transfiguration. So that's the class I most look forward to. At the end of most transfiguration classes, Rose is controlling her urge to strangle me. And I love that look. Besides, whether I like her or not, annoying her will always be my first priority.  
I suddenly see a glimpse of bright red hair and I am about to go and pass a snarky comment or maybe even ask her to the party when I hear another voice. Not just a voice. A male voice. And not one of her irritating cousins' either.  
I try to eavesdrop and recognize that voice. Antwon Thomas.  
My eyes widen as I hear what they're saying.

Rose's POV

"Rose," Antwon Thomas almost whispers.  
"Hey Antwon. What's up?" I smile, to encourage him. He's so shy. His dad is a Quidditch commentator, for Merlin's sake.  
"Um…I wanted to ask you that….uh…wouldyouliketogotoSlughorn'spartywithme?" he blurts out.  
"Sorry, what?" Seriously, what did he say?  
"Slughorn's party. Would you like to go with me?" Antwon asks nervously.  
_Oh my god! Antwon is asking me to the Slug party. Should I say yes? I don't know. What if HE asks me later? But that's SO unlikely. His arrogance will barely allow him to do that. You know what? I've waited long enough, rejected enough invitations, just reserving my 'yes' for him. So screw him. I will not wait anymore. If he wanted to ask, he would've. It's too late now._  
"Sure, Antwon. I would love to." There. I did it. Now even if Scorpius does ask, I can't go with him.  
I don't think I ever could.

*****  
Scorpius' POV

_Yes._ That's what she said. With so much confidence. No hesitance at all.  
_Yes._ That one word which shocked me to the core.  
_Yes._ The thing she said which broke my heart to a million pieces.  
_Yes._ The only thing which restricted me to go with her.  
_Yes._ The word I wanted her to say only to me.

Scorpius' POV

_Want to go to Slug's party with me?_  
I folded up the note and passed it to Hayley Brown.  
If Rose wanted it to be like that, no problem. I had many girls to take to Slughorn's party.  
_But she's the only one who matters_, Mind no.1 said quietly. I ignored that and concentrated on Hayley's reply.  
_Sure, handsome. XXOO_ was written on her paper with a fluorescent pink pen.  
I quickly looked away because I suddenly had the impulse to give her a sickened look or say something mean to her face but that only would've cost me my date which I didn't want to lose.  
Jeez…some girls are so stupid.  
I had no idea how I was going to tolerate Hayley Brown in the Slug Club party. But now Mind no.2 had taken control after Mind no.1's suggestion had so miserably failed.

The Night of the Party  
Rose's POV  
"Wow Rose. That's beautiful. YOU are beautiful. That red really brings out your hair. Antwon is going stare at you all evening long," Alex Finnigan, my best friend said.  
I was in a red dress with my hair open, cascading down my back. I hadn't put on too much make up- just lip gloss and liner. Everything was perfect. I knew I looked really pretty and I felt pretty.  
Sadly, Alex wasn't invited as she wasn't one of Slughorn's favorite students.  
"Thanks. But I don't intend to impress Antwon," I said to Alex who was sitting on my bed exhausted after the makeover.  
"Then whom do you intend to impress?" Alex joked.  
I turned to look at her, terrified. Maybe she had guessed. But once I saw the clueless expression on her face, I felt a rush of relief. Thank god she didn't know. She would kill me. Or tease me to death. Either way, I would be dead.  
"No one in particular," I lied.  
"Sure," she chortled. Again, I had a mini heart attack but she couldn't possibly know. How could she? I hadn't told anybody. And I was trying so hard not to show the signs of Rose Weasley harboring feelings for a certain rival.  
"Well. I have to go now. I wish you could come." I said and took my clutch in hand.  
"Yeah, okay. Have a nice night." Alex wasn't even looking at me.  
"Yeah I will. You do too. Bye" I said and hurried out of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
Once I was out, I made my way to the venue. Apparently, not many people had been invited as most corridors were empty. I finally reached the place, took a deep breath and went in.

Rose's POV

The place was set up nice. Soft music was playing, bright and beautiful lighting everywhere, delicious looking food was on the table and a bar loaded with drinks. Teachers were in deep conversations and the students were enjoying themselves to the fullest.  
Antwon was late. He had said he would meet me in the party itself. But there was no sign of him. Suddenly, one of the waiters slipped a piece of paper in my hand. I unfolded it…

_Dear Rose,  
I'm extremely sorry but I can't make it to Slughorn's party. I'm in the Hospital Wing as I've injured myself badly during today's Quidditch tryouts. But be happy to know that I made the team. I'm Ravenclaw's new Beater. Not the point. The point is, I'm really sorry and I hope you can give me another chance to take you out some other time.  
Love,  
Antwon_

Terrific. My date cancelled on me. Now I was going to look like a lonely lunatic. I started looking around, searching for some of my friends who I could hang out with. Instead, Scorpius caught my eye and that took my breath away.  
There he was, looking so soigne and handsome in black formals. Then I saw who was beside him. His date. Hayley Brown.  
Hayley Brown. Really? That's the best he could do? That hag was the only thing he could manage? I absolutely hated Hayley Brown. She was the most snotty, obnoxious, foul and loathsome creature ever to have walked on this Earth.  
I was bursting with rage. How dare he? How dare he do this to me?  
I went to the bar enraged and ordered a Butterbeer.

Scorpius' POV

I look at Hayley with disgust. She can bore a person to death and worst part is she doesn't even realize she's doing it. I don't care how her parents met or how her dog died, or what she was going to wear on the next Hogsmeade trip or how her Mom had accidently made Ron Weasley fall in love with her and not Harry Potter OR what her favorite dish, band and color of nail polish is. These were just the topics of the first fifteen minutes. Don't even ask about the rest.  
My thoughts linger on only one person. Rose. I noticed her of course. When I saw her going to the bar, my heart practically stopped beating and I think my mouth was agape.  
The only thing I can say is for me she was the most beautiful girl in the room. She looked radiant as the sun and delicate as a flower petal and agile as a cat. One thing was missing though. Antwon Thomas. Where was he? Had he cancelled on her? I suddenly found myself grinning childishly.  
"Scorpius. Why are you smiling? I just told you the most heart wrenching story I know," Hayley said.  
I snapped back to attention, "Sorry, what?"  
"What's the matter with you?" Hayley looked at me queerly.  
"Sorry. I just need a bit of air. I'll meet you…uh…later. Bye," I said and hurried off before she could stop me.  
I heard a high pitched cry of "But Scorpius!" and foot stomping behind me.  
I went to the balcony without a second thought. It was my favorite place. It refreshed me.  
Apparently, it was someone else's too. Not that I minded it seeing as that person was Rose Weasley.  
She had her back to me and was standing with her hands folded, her hair swaying a bit. And I was awestruck. How on Earth could this girl be so perfect? So beautiful and intellectually witty at the same time?  
I regained my composure and went and stood beside her with my hands on the railing.

"Well, well look who it is?" she said without looking at me, hint of a smile on her face, "Scorpius Malfoy."  
I knew where she was quoting this from. I went with it.  
"No, Weasley. If you haven't heard, its Scorpius Weasley now. Ew…no, that's just gross. I wouldn't marry your brother if someone tortured me," I said making a face.  
We both laughed.  
"Shut up," she said still laughing, "Hugo is not that bad."  
"Yeah. Actually he is," I burst her bubble.  
"Fine," she said annoyance dripping from her voice. Annoying her…always my first priority. She continued, "What're you doing here? Where's your date?" Was it just me or did she sound a bit angry?  
"Are you kidding me? Hayley Brown was boring the hell out of me. I personally advice you not to ever ask her out," I said faking caution. She laughed again.  
I continued, "Speaking of dates, oh my. I had completely forgotten you've come with Thomas. Speaking of Thomas, how's he doing?"  
She grinned and said, "He's very fine, thank you. No but seriously, I personally advice you not to say 'yes' when Antwon asks you out."  
"No. You definitely don't have to worry about that," I said making a horrified face.  
"Thank god then. You know what Malfoy? You may actually be fun to hang around with" she said.  
"Oh yeah? I think your thoughts are completely different when you're beating me in every test."  
"ME beating you? Yeah, that's not how it happens. More like YOU beating ME," she said.  
"Sure. Tell yourself that. Will make you feel a little less guilty."  
"Guilty? About what?"  
"Guilty about purposely beating an innocent classmate in every test," I said.  
"God, Scorpius. You are so lame," she mused. I took her using my first name as progress.  
"I take that as a compliment," I said.  
She grinned and said, "Shut up for a minute, will you?"  
I surrendered, "Yes, ma'am."  
We were quiet for some time.  
Then she said something I'll never forget. Which sent my heart racing. Which made me infinitely happy yet so shocked. Because I had no answer to her question.  
"Scorpius," she whispered suddenly, "why didn't you ask me go with you to the party?"  
I was speechless.

**A/N: I'm not expecting any reviews for this chapter either ( I didn't get any on the last one) but if you're reading this and like it or hate it...please review with cherry on top! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Chapter 3:**

Scorpius' POV

Then she fainted. I caught her of course. She didn't squash her face on the floor or anything. But my catching her was just reflex because I was still incredibly shocked.  
_Why didn't you ask me go with you to the party?_  
Was she being serious? Did she WANT me to ask her to the party? Or was she just kidding with me?  
_Shut up and handle the situation at hand_, my brain screamed at me.  
I didn't know what to do. Taking her to the Hospital Wing was the most sensible solution, but taking her there in between the party would make this all a very big deal. I just needed to find an alternate route to take her to the Hospital Wing. Some way where I wouldn't be seen. I didn't think Rose would like this to become a big issue. She was not an attention seeker. Like some people. Like Hayley Brown.  
I looked at Rose. Her eyes were closed. I noticed she wasn't very heavy. Not heavy at all.  
There was also the reason I wanted to be the one to take her to the Hospital Wing and not some else. I wanted to be the one to take care of her.  
Suddenly I noticed a door besides the main one, in a corner. I decided to see where it led. I carefully lifted Rose, went and opened the door.  
Stairs. I wondered where they led. I knew this wasn't the time with an unconscious girl in my hands but I was curious. Maybe it led you straight to the Hospital Wing. I took the risk.  
I climbed down the stairs and in a few minutes, I was greeted by the kitchen. The elves all blinked at me. I didn't blame them. It was a very awkward sight.  
I clumsily made it to the kitchen doors and made my way to the Hospital Wing. I knew the house elves were still staring.  
Soon I was there. Low flamed candles were burning and everything was silent. Only one cot was occupied and by who else than Antwon Thomas? He was snoring slightly. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  
I put Rose on one of the cots and called Madam Pomfrey. Once she was out in her nightclothes, she said, "Oh Lord! What happened to Miss Weasley?"  
"She fainted," I said simply as I didn't have any other explanation.  
"Must have been exhaustion. Girls of today, not eating a grain of food. Best to wait for her to wake up. You may go Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for your help."  
Then she must've seen something in my expression, she rephrased, "Or you may stay and wait for her to wake up." She winked at me. Pomfrey was really strict. I had no idea how she had allowed this. Nevertheless, I was grateful.  
I grinned and said "Thank you Madam Pomfrey."  
"And Scorpius, her memory won't be so good. She may not remember several things."  
After she was gone, I took off my black formal jacket and sat on the stool beside Rose's cot.  
I sighed. I was in for a long night.

Rose's POV  
I slowly opened my eyes. My head was pounding and my arms and legs felt like jelly. The atmosphere smelled of medicine. I rubbed my eyes and looked to my left. Empty cots. I must be in the Hospital Wing. Though I had no idea what I was doing here. I turned my head to the right and shrieked. Anyone would've done the same, if they were in my place.  
Sitting on the stool next to my cot with his eyes closed was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. After my scream, his eyes jerked open.  
"Whoa!" he said, "You startled me."  
I stared at him, "_I startled _you? Are you crazy? What in the name of Merlin are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here? What is going on?"  
I inched away from him, pulling the sheet up to my throat even though I was more clothed than an Inuit.  
"I'll tell you what's going on," someone spoke. It was Antwon Thomas sitting on the cot adjacent to me.  
Antwon. Really? Did he REALLY have to be here NOW? His deadly gaze was directed towards Scorpius.  
"You fainted. Madam Pomfrey told me that. And he took advantage of you. I figured THAT out myself," said Antwon.  
"Really?" I asked incredulous. For some reason, I found that really hard to believe.  
"What!? No! Do you think that's what happened, Rose?" asked Scorpius.  
"I don't think so. Antwon, really. I don't think Scorpius is that kind of person," I said truthfully.  
"There. You see Thomas? Court adjourned. Go back and do whatever the hell you were doing before," Scorpius said.  
Antwon jerked back his sheets, got up and went… uh, somewhere.  
"Look, I'll tell you what happened," Scorpius started as soon as Antwon was out of sight, "At Slughorn's party, you fainted while you were um… talking with me. I brought you here and Madam Pomfrey said it was exhaustion and something about girls not eating grains. So, in a very gentlemanly way, I thought it was highly appropriate to stay and make sure you were alright. Now that I've done that, I should be leaving. So… bye."  
He nervously stood up and headed for the door.  
"Wait," I said and he stopped in his tracks, "is that really what happened?"  
He said "Yeah" without turning back. Then he resumed walking towards the door.  
"And Scorpius?" I said smiling, "You practiced that speech or what?"  
He turned back again, this time grinning, "You ought to know Rose. I'm a natural."  
With that, he finally went out of the door.

Chapter Seven

Scorpius' POV  
Defence against the Dark Arts. The class in which Rose was most attentive and well…in which she always beat me. Not always… most of the time –ah you get the drift.  
I prepared myself for another class of humiliation. I won't answer at all. No answer, no humiliation.  
"Gather everyone, gather everyone. The Ministry has ordered that you know about the three unforgivable curses in order to realize the pain the victims of the war went through. And yes, also how to counter them," Professor Doyle said.  
He was new and young but he talked like he had lived a hundred and fifty years. Maybe he had. You can never tell in the world of witches and wizards.  
"Has anyone ever heard of the Unforgivable Curses?" Prof asked.  
There was a chorus of "yes". "Very well. Can anyone name them?" he asked.  
I knew the answer but I kept quiet. I waited for Rose to raise her hand and tell the right answer but that didn't happen. I looked back at her. She was looking back at me. The message she was conveying in the gaze was clear, _Go on. Answer it. I won't correct you._  
_But why?_ I knew she knew the answer but why wasn't she answering?  
Doyle asked again, "Anyone at all?"  
I raised my hand hesitantly, still not sure what to do. Doyle smiled and gestured me to speak.  
"Um Sir… the three Unforgivable Curses are," I started, the corner of my eyes still looking at Rose, "the Cruciatus curse, the Imperius curse and the Killing curse."  
"Yes. Ten points to Slytherin. Now," Professor Doyle said darkly, "These are very dark, very evil and very difficult to perform. No one uses them now. The use of these curses ended with Lord Voldemort. The Cruciates Curse tortures you until you can't bear it anymore. The Imperius Curse makes you do whatever the performer desires. And the Killing Curse…well, you know what that does. It…kills you."

I wanted to know why she did that. Defence against the Dark Arts was her favorite subject. She loved it and studied it by heart.  
I confronted her while she was gathering her things, "Rose. Why did you do that?"  
She looked at me briefly, "Do what?"  
"You know what. Why didn't you answer the unforgivable curses questions even though you knew the answer? And don't deny it. I know you knew the answer. So why did you?" I said. I was itching to know the reason.  
She finally looked up, smiled surreptitiously and said, "Because that's what friends do." Then she left without another word.

******************  
Friend. She had called me her friend. Did I like that? I don't know. We certainly weren't enemies anymore. That much was pretty clear.  
Of course, I wanted to be more than friends. But at least now I was in her good books. And I could definitely become more than friends now that I was at least her friend.  
I grinned.  
Only time would tell.  
For now, Rose Weasley was my friend.

**A/N: Review away! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm JK Rowling...haha, I wish...**

**A/N: Thank you so much 20Chloe02, Random Fanatic and Guest! Your reviews meant a lot :) Also this is going to be a short fic and things will happen rather quickly so forgive me if you find anything unsettling or rushed :D This chapter has a BIT of romance but not quite...  
**

**Chapter Four**

Five months later  
Rose's POV  
"Hey!" Alexandra said as I brushed my hair in front of the mirror. What a tangled red mess. "Wanna go to Hogsmeade later today? I'm craving chocolate frogs and sugar quills and a trip to Honeydukes will do me good. What do you say?"  
It was a Saturday. Usually on Saturdays, I'd always go to Hogsmeade. But today I had different plans.  
"No Alex. I have other plans," I said.  
"Oh really? Like what?" Alex raised an eyebrow.  
"Scorpius and I are going to check out the Shrieking Shack today. We are going there from the Whomping Willow entrance. I've heard it's incredibly freaky but I love freaky places. Now's the chance to go there. Scorpius even coaxed Professor Doyle into telling him the spell which calms the Whomping Willow down. I'm so excited."  
Alex's eyebrow was still raised but now it was accompanied by a smile. "What's up Rose? You and Scorpius are hanging out a lot lately. I literally have to buy your time. And by lately I mean a good four and a half months. And you seem so happy."  
"Yeah? Well I am happy. Scorpius is one of my best friends. I enjoy spending time with him," I said honestly. I was sure about the enjoying part, not about the friends part. Truthfully, the more time I was spending with him, the more I wanted him not to be my friend. Something more than that. Not that I was going to admit that to Alexandra.  
Alex's smile now turned into a grin, "Are you sure he's just your friend?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked, perfectly knowing what she meant as I was thinking about the same thing.  
"Nothing," she dropped the topic, "Enjoy your morning, afternoon whatever. I'll see you at dinner."  
I ponytailed my hair and took off.

Scorpius's POV

_Dear Scorpius,  
I'm very disappointed in you. I've been hearing things about you wasting your time with the Weasley girl. Jasmine or someone. Honestly, I had expected better from you. Perhaps a more classy girl… of our family's standard. I highly suggest you stay away from Lavender or whoever she is. This is for your own good dear. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the school year and see you soon.  
Goodbye,  
Your mother._

What is wrong with Mom? She DOESN'T get to choose who I like. Dad is so much better. He respects the Weasleys, not that he ever says that in front of Mom or Grandfather. He doesn't even try to show it. Whenever he confronts the Weasleys, he says mean things like he did in school. He's too embarrassed to act otherwise. Grandmother is awesome. She actually once saved Harry Potter's life by lying to Lord Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. And Grandmother is the only person who knows I like Rose and she's bloody proud of it. She's all like "Go get her!" And I'm grateful. At least someone respects my choices.  
What the hell! I was in such a good mood. Rose and I were going to check out the Shrieking Shack today. After that, I was thinking of sharing a Butterbeer or two with her. I even got the spell from Professor Doyle which quiets the manic tree.  
I tried to calm myself down. Just go with Rose and forget about Mom's blasted letter.  
Being with Rose made me happy, improved my mood automatically. I still liked her more than anything but I was afraid she might reject me. Being friends with her was better than not being in her life at all.  
I met her outside. She was wearing a purple pullover, black jeans and a scarf. Her cheeks and lips were bright pink from running in the cold and it took my breath away. But not apparently my pout because as soon as she saw my expression, she asked, "Hey. What's wrong?"  
We started walking. I really didn't want to talk about it. "Nothing. Just got a nasty letter from Mom."  
"Really? What was it about?" she asked out of curiosity and common courtesy but I reacted like she was trying to pry.  
"Nothing. Nothing that matters to you anyway," I practically hissed at her. Whoa! Where did that come from?  
"Fine," she whispered almost inaudibly. I knew I hurt her feelings but I couldn't help it. Only Mom can make me so miffed. I knew it was wrong of me to take out my anger on Rose.  
We walked in silence for ten minutes and then I couldn't take it anymore. This silence and awkwardness, "Wait" I said.  
Rose refused to look at me, "What?"  
"I'm sorry. I think that was rude"  
She looked at me with narrowed eyes and said, "You think?"  
"I mean, I WAS rude. But really Rose, that letter was so…you know," I said.  
"It's okay if you don't want to tell me what was written in that letter. But you don't have to be so damn crappy about it," Rose said her mood on the brink of improving.  
"I'm sorry okay? What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked genuinely.  
This brought a smile to her face, "Let me think. Buy me a Butterbeer later and you'll be forgiven."  
I pretended to heave a sigh of relief, "Thank you for that. I feared making up to you might be expensive."  
She laughed and punched my shoulder, "You are so cheap Malfoy. Shrieking Shack is waiting. Lead the way."

*******  
Rose's POV  
Shrieking Shack gave me the creeps. Some people say it's haunted. Others say there are vampires and werewolves in there. Even if there was none of the above, that place was spooky as hell. But being with Scorpius, I felt a sense of security. But you never know, he might've been more afraid than me.  
My Dad said Uncle Harry met his godfather, Sirius Black in here the first time. And in the Shrieking Shack did my dad find out that his beloved rat was actually a really pathetic man. He also told me how Uncle Harry knocked out a teacher. I found that part pretty cool.  
We checked out every part of this shack. Dust laden furniture, an old piano, rats scurrying around…this shack was nothing but timeworn. Old. Unused. Not creepy at all once you get used to it. But other people only spread rumors. No one actually had the nerve to come and check it out.  
Speaking of strange, something happened between Scorpius and me in the shack. It was thrilling, exciting, awkward, tempting, and regrettable all at once.  
Scorpius was trying his hand at playing the piano and despite his long fingers and regal grace, he was extremely terrible. I laughed and told him to step aside let the expert do the work. My Mom had taught me how to play and it's my passion. The music flowing out of the instrument is so beautiful, it has a charm of its own. I started playing Fur Elise and after finishing it I turned to Scorpius, to see his reaction but then I suddenly realized he was so close to me. Too close. His hand was absently over mine, and his grey blue eyes were looking intently into mine. The proximity and warmth of his body was quickening my heart beat. I knew what was going to happen. Our bodies were nearing and…BOOM! There was a large noise and we broke apart (not that anything was going on). We realized that the sound was of firecrackers, someone's idea of a sick prank.  
The heated moment was over. We weakly laughed it off, skipped the Butterbeers and went to our respective houses.  
It was not nothing. It was something scary. It was something amazing. It was something overwhelming.  
It was something FRIENDS don't do.

********  
Scorpius's POV

What the hell! I almost kissed her. But that bloody prankster got in the way. Curse him! I don't know if what I did was right. My mind was too messed up at that moment and I could see nothing but Rose and I wanted to do nothing but kiss her. Maybe I'm going crazy.  
I definitely know I don't want to be her friend anymore. I can't be.  
Then a thought hits me.  
I grin.  
Judging by her expression back in the shack, maybe she doesn't want to be friends either.

**A/N: I know this is short but to make up for it, next chapter will come tomorrow! Please R&R!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the Queen...**

**A/N: Hey, sorry I lied about updating :/ Anyway, here we are now and enjoy! :D  
**

**Chapter Five**

**Presently sixth year. Fifth year went by awkwardly but Rose and Scorpius were still awesome friends. Well, that's the problem. They were still "FRIENDS" when both of them wanted to be anything but. Their feelings towards each other were increasing day by day, refusing to stop.**

Scorpius' POV

"So sir, you mean you called me just so you could show me a picture of my father, when he…um crashed your party in sixth year?" I asked Professor Slughorn.  
It was way past curfew and I was getting the feeling Prof Slughorn was doing nothing but getting me in trouble. I was dying to get out of the Potions dungeon but the Slug was refusing to come back from Memory Lane.  
"Yes, quite a troublemaker Draco was but nevertheless member of my club. Listen Scorpius, I haven't told anyone this but during that particular party in your father's sixth year, I had asked Peeves the poltergeist to take pictures of any interesting things happening. Here it is. See –have a look at it." Slughorn handed me a picture.  
In the photo was a young version of my father, maybe sixteen or seventeen years old. He was wearing a disgusted expression, quite like my own, I'm embarrassed to say. Argus Filch, the caretaker was holding his right arm and my father's look is all like "Why is this squib touching me?"  
I handed the photo back to Prof Slughorn. "Um…thanks sir." Who likes being showed a photo of their parent in which they are in the middle of a bad deed? Apparently, Prof Slughorn wasn't a bit aware of my discomfort.  
He stared off into empty space. "Ah…good ol' days…" GOOD old days? Was he kidding? Those were the most dark days.  
I steered the topic to letting me go, "*cough* Thank you sir for showing me this very interesting picture. But um… its way past bedtime and I think I should leave now. You must be tired too."  
He snapped back to reality, "Ah yes my boy. You should get going. Stay out of trouble, Scorpius."  
"Yes sir, I will," I said heaving a sigh of relief and leave the dark dungeon heading for the Slytherin Common Room.

*********  
I go rather carefully as Filch may be lurking around. Someone told me he has been grumpier than usual since his cat died a few years ago. I think her name was Mrs. Norris. She was alive during my Dad's time in Hogwarts. How did a cat live so long anyway? I decide I don't want to know the answer to that.  
That's when I hear it. Him rather that it. Filch. It's unmistakably his voice. He's singing a song…  
"He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession  
He was famous in proverb and famous in…"  
My blood freezes. If Filch finds me here, I'll be in a lot of trouble. Probably weeks of detention. I climb a random flight of stairs, anything to just stay away from Filch. But then I find out I'm on the same floor from where I heard his voice.  
I grab the handle of the nearest room and go in.  
The room is weird. Never seen it before. Every object you can think of is here. Maybe even some living creatures. It's stuffed with all kinds of books, toys and numerous things. Limitless.  
Then something suddenly flashes and catches my eye. A mirror. An ordinary mirror. Dusty and old. But when I go closer, I see it's not an ordinary mirror. I recognize it… it's the Mirror of Erised. My Dad told me all about it. 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' which means 'I show not your face but your heart's desire' just backwards.  
I kind of remember reading something about Harry Potter also running from Filch and stumbling in front of the mirror in his first year in Harry Potter's biography.  
I have a sudden urge to go and check out the mirror, of what I see in it. But then I wonder, _do I really want to see?_ I stay frozen for a few minutes and decide to stand in front of it.  
I slowly stand, facing the mirror, my heard beating fast. Then I see. I'm in there, just like I'm right now. But I'm not alone.  
Rose is with me.

Scorpius's POV

Rose was with me. In the mirror which shows your hearts deepest desire. And my heart's deepest desire was…Rose. How did that happen? When did everything get this serious? When did my heart's deepest desire suddenly become Rose?  
This baffled me, scared me and excited me at the same time. This was serious stuff. And to this day I thought my heart's desire must be something like fighting a werewolf and winning and basking in glory or something. But THIS was something I definitely did not expect. I still couldn't process it. My head felt dizzy and I was truly overwhelmed.  
I decided to sleep over it. I wasn't in my right mind. But I knew what I would do once I woke up.  
I just wasn't ready.  
Yet.

…..  
_I have to tell her. I have to tell her how I feel. Not doing so would just leave me wondering about what might've been. I've suppressed, hidden these feelings for a long time now, hoping and not hoping they would go away. They didn't. They just stayed where they were, growing stronger by the second. I'm not used to this stuff. But I'm not used to feeling anything like this either. It's an either/or situation. I either tell her how I feel and bear the consequences or I stay quiet and lose her. Not that I ever had her.  
Decide Scorpius.  
Tell her/don't tell her….  
Get rejected/ wonder what might've been…  
Yes/no…_

….  
I wake up with a gasp. My head is spinning and I feel euphoric. I'm grinning to myself. I know what I'm going to do and I'm pretty sure it's the right choice.  
I'm going to tell her.  
I'm possibly going to get rejected.  
And yes, I'm happy about it.  
Rose's POV

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.  
I lie awake on my bed. I've been awake for two hours now. Just hearing the clock go tick-tock, tick-tock. It's annoying. I want to smash that stupid clock into a million pieces. But then there won't be any tick-tock. There would only be silence, which is more annoying and frightening. At least tick-tock isn't frightening. And after a while –like two hours- you get used to it.  
I think about who I am and what my life is.  
My name is Rose Weasley. I've just turned sixteen years old. Ronald and Hermione Weasley are my parents. I have a little brother: Hugo. I'm in my sixth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm excellent in studies and aim to write articles for the Daily Prophet. My best friend's name is Alexandra Finnigan. She's awesome. I have lots of friends but she's special and so is someone else.  
Let me start that again: There's someone I like. Really, really, really like. Who makes my heart do a tap dance at the mere sight of him. He's breathtaking. He's funny. He's caring. He's perfect. And he's supposed to be my rival. I realized I liked him in my fourth year. And since when I started liking him, I don't know. It's been two years and we're still friends. Nothing's happened. Except for one almost-kiss which I'm sure meant nothing to him like it did to me.  
Nothing's happened between us. Maybe that's why I am staring at the ceiling like a lunatic and listening to a goddamned clock tick for two hours.  
The very little, sane part of me is shouting, _You're pathetic, you know that Rose? Absolutely and utterly pathetic! Get a grip on yourself…it's not the end of the world._  
The pathetic part moans, _I know. It's worse._  
After another hour of debating, sane brain wins. I let destiny do its job and get on with my life, the ticking of the clock finally fading.  
And believe it or not, destiny does its job sooner and better than I ever expected.

**********  
The Defense against the Dark Arts class drags on, nothing interesting happening today. I gaze out of the window, at the clear blue sky…perfect weather for Quidditch. I'm twirling my hair with my quill, a clear sign I'm bored out of my wits.  
Then something catches my eye. A paper plane. I have no idea where it's coming from but I know it's coming towards me.  
Once it comes close enough, I snatch it before anyone else can see it and ask questions. I open it and find that it's a note. Signed by Scorpius. Not quite what I had expected.  
_Hey Rose! Meet me tonight at 10:30 in the Astronomy Tower. Don't ask questions. Just do it. It's urgent. I'll be waiting.  
Scorpius. _  
Now what's so "urgent" that he can't talk to me about it anywhere but the Astronomy Tower? Very well then. If the Astronomy tower is where he wants me to come, that's where I'll go.

Scorpius's POV

I've sent the note. I just have to hope it reaches her. Then go to the Astronomy Tower at 10:30 p.m. And wait.  
And that's exactly what I do. Wait. Wait with anxiety, fear, nervousness and a thousand other emotions gripping me. Waiting and not waiting for the moment to come.  
But it does come.  
Finally.

Rose's POV  
The whole day I kept thinking about what Scorpius wanted to talk to me about. Is it good news or bad news? Is it just some stupid prank of his or something really serious has happened? What is so urgent that he's willing to break a dozen school rules? Oh God…will he tell me he doesn't want to be friends anymore.  
There's only one way to find out.  
And it's about time I do.

Of course. Of course I'm early. Like a complete bloody lunatic, I'm early when he's the one who invited and I'm the one who got invited.  
God, this is going to be embarrassing. It's 10:25.  
After about six minutes which seem like six thousand years, he arrives and I feel colder. Not in a bad way though. In a thrilling way.  
Scorpius stops in his tracks when he sees me, "Oh! You're early."  
To avoid humiliation, I act in a nonchalant way and roll my eyes. "Yeah, I'm early." I decide to be straightforward, "So. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
He comes closer and stops when there's a three feet gap between us. Something's different about him tonight. About the way he carrying himself, the way he's talking…I don't know what. His eyes are twinkling. There's an electrifying energy about him.  
Then he starts smiling, "You know Rose? Yesterday Professor Slughorn called me and had a talk with me."  
I'm genuinely curious now, "Okay. So…?" I have no idea where he's heading with this conversation. Talk? With Prof Slughorn? What?  
"So while coming back to the Slytherin Tower, I heard Filch and since it was way past curfew, I went into the nearest room. It was the Room of Requirement. Can you guess what I saw there?"  
The distance between us has minimized to six inches. For some reason, I'm finding it hard to look at his face, his eyes. I'm completely sure my Weasley blush has creeped up on my face about now.  
"What?" I ask nervously. Something is seriously not right here.  
"I saw the Mirror of Erised. You know what Mirror of Erised is. What it shows us." Scorpius has clasped both my hands and his are warm and mine are ice cold. My heart is beating very fast.  
"Do you know what I saw in it?" he asks.  
I finally look up and his grey blue eyes are swallowing me up. His face is two inches away from mine. The smile is gone.  
"What?" I murmur.  
"I saw you," he whispers almost inaudibly.  
And then the distance between us is not there anymore.  
Because then his lips descend upon mine.

**A/N: Yes, the 1st kiss finally happened! Let me know what you think! R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I (UNFORTUNATELY) do not own Harry Potter :/**

**A/N: Thank you so much .775! you'll just have to see how it ends, eh?:D  
**

**20Chloe02: Thanks :) I love your reviews and I appreciate it very much that you were the first one to review!**

**Guest: I don't know who you are but nevertheless, thank you :)**

**I'm sorry if I'm not good at writing romantic scenes but hey! This is just my first :D **

**Now on with the story...**

**Chapter Six**

Rose's POV  
We pull away. I take my hands out of his hair and then from around his neck. We both stare at each other, neither of us believing what just happened.  
His hair is messed up (I blame myself), his collar is askew, his tie loose and sideways and his eyes wide, disbelieving.  
We just gawk at each other, neither of us knowing what to do.  
He composes himself first. Then the reality and amazingness of all this finally hits him and he grins, his face aglow. I find myself grinning as well. I want to hit him for grinning right now. This isn't funny.  
"Why are you laughing?" I say unable to keep the smile from my face.  
"I'm not laughing,' Scorpius says. Yeah, right.  
"Scorpius, why are you cracking up like that?" I ask again, this time a little more firmly. Finally dropping his attempt to hide it, he laughs openly like I just told him the joke of the century.  
"Seriously. Don't you find this hilarious?" he asks. He's crazy.  
But so am I. I punch his arm while laughing myself, saying, "Shut up! I hate you!"  
His eyebrows shoot up, "Really? You hate me? Based on what just happened right now, I'll have to disagree with you."  
I feel my face burning. I narrow my eyes at him.  
He surrenders, "Sorry."  
I don't say anything.  
"Do you want to slap me?" he wants to know suddenly.  
"Oh, absolutely."  
"Do you want to run away?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Do you want to yell at me?"  
"God, yes."  
"Do you want to…kiss me?"  
I hesitate. "Yes."  
He shrugs and grins, "Well, you have the permission to do all the above."  
I raise my eyebrow at him, "You sure? Cause' there's some hitting involved in there."  
"Never been more certain in my life," he says confidently. "Just one condition."  
"Really? And what's that?"  
"You can slap me, run away…whatever… but I'll do the inauguration."  
I don't understand what he means at first. But then he shows me.  
And it's the best inauguration of all time.

Scorpius's POV  
I want to scream and wake up the whole castle just to tell them what just happened. I'm practically jumping with joy as I head to my Common Room. I go freely like nothing can stop me but of course in all my joy, I forget that I'm roaming around the castle when I'm not supposed to. And that costs me. I suddenly find the hood of my cloak pulled and when I turn, I find Filch looking up at me. A little, funny looking man with long, matted white hair and a crazy look in his eyes, as always. Whenever he finds a student out of bed, he has hit the jackpot for himself!  
"Roaming the corridors at night, eh? Who do think you are? Like father, like son," he snickers.  
I roll my eyes but inwardly I'm really scared. What if he takes me to a teacher? No, the real question's not that. He WILL take me to the teacher. The question is what will the teacher do?  
My only hope is that he takes me to Professor Slughorn. Or else, I'm gone.  
Filch grabs my upper arm and leads me somewhere (I don't know where yet).  
And for once, god answers my prayers, because Filch takes me to Slughorn's office.  
Prof Slughorn like usual, has a huge grin on his face when he opens the door, "Well, well. What do we have here?"  
"I've caught Malfoy lurking around the corridors when he should be in his dormitory, sleeping, Sir," Filch says proudly like he has caught the world's most wanted criminal and not a sixteen year old boy.  
Slughorn takes on a stern expression, but to be honest, it really doesn't work because his face just isn't designed for that expression. "We've got a problem then. I'll have a talk with Mr. Malfoy. You can leave now Argus."  
Filch gives me the evil eye and leaves.  
I'll have to make up an excuse and fast.  
"Explain yourself," Slughorn says.  
"Sir, I was…uh…going to the library. For your essay, Sir. Your essay on Veritaserum" I say nervously.  
"At this time?" Professor Slughorn raises his eyebrow.  
"Um…actually Sir. I hadn't finished it and since you wanted it tomorrow…" I trail off.  
Slughorn raises he eyebrow but looks satisfied. Fortunately, he doesn't ask me why I don't have the essay if I'm just returning from the library. I guess he's too sleepy for that.  
"Very well. I'll have to forgive you Scorpius. For this time. I shouldn't find you roaming about the corridors again or you'll surely get a month's detention. Off you go now." Slughorn ushers me out and I heave a sigh of relief.  
Once I'm in my dormitory, on my four-poster my thoughts revolve only around Rose.  
_Finally.  
Rose Weasley is finally mine.  
And nobody can take her away from me. _

**As days and weeks go by…**

Scorpius's POV

I'm in Herbology but Professor Longbottom hasn't arrived yet. He's a great teacher. My Dad used to bully him but I'm actually glad he killed Lord Voldemort's snake and showed my dad he could be kickass.  
While I'm minding my own business, Antwon Thomas comes and takes the spot beside me. He "psst's" me.  
I give him a look of utter disgust, "What?"  
"I'm going to ask Rose to come with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend," he says proudly.  
"So?" I ask. I don't want to rub it in his face. Yet.  
"Thought you ought to know. Since you're such a good FRIEND of Rose," he says and winks at me. What an idiot.  
"Really?" I ask, "Is that what you think?" What I really want to tell him is, "Back off, mate. You don't want to know what I'm going to tell you."  
He smirks, "That's not what I _think_. That's what I _know._"  
"Well then, you've got your facts wrong." I say plainly.  
He snorts. "Oh? And why is that?"  
"Because she's going out with me," I say and the color drains out of Antwon's face.  
He laughs shakily and says, "Tha…Th-That's not true."  
I try hard not to smile, "Extremely sorry to be the bearer of bad news but it is true. You'll get to know soon enough when Rose doesn't go with you to Hogsmeade."  
He gives me a look of extreme loathing, says "This can't be true. Rose would never go out with you. I'll ask her myself," and stalks off.  
But the expression he has on his face before going is priceless.

Rose's POV

The library's quiet and calm. I love this environment. I'm sure this is one of the many things I got from my Mom. The only thing I _didn't_ get from my Mom is my flaming red hair which I got from my Dad. Meanwhile, my brother Hugo has got brown hair. I think he's the only male in the whole Weasley family who hasn't got red hair.  
Alex, my best friend refused to come to the library saying I'm too boring which she does thrice a day. There are only a few other students in here. While I'm peacefully reading _Battle of Hogwarts_ by Cho Chang, out of the corner of my eye, I see Antwon Thomas entering the library and heading towards me. I roll my eyes in annoyance. What does he want NOW?  
He slides in the chair next to me and says, "Hey! What are you reading?"  
"_Battle of Hogwarts_. Why? Do you want me to get a copy for you?" I ask sarcastically. I don't know why I'm being so rude to him.  
He clears his throat, "Uh, no thanks," he says, like I seriously was going to get up and hand him a copy of the book.  
"Good," I say and turn back to my book.  
"Actually, I wanted to ask you something," he says impatiently like he can't wait to get something over with.  
I force a smile and say sweetly, "Really? Please unleash your mystical question for me, Antwon."  
He tsks again, "Um…would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"  
Of course not! Even if Scorpius wasn't with me now, I'd never have agreed to spend a WHOLE DAY with Antwon Thomas. Thinking of Scorpius sends a jolt through me, creating butterflies in my stomach and making me dizzy.  
I try to keep the dizziness out of my voice, "Gee Antwon, I appreciate the offer but I'm really busy this weeken –"  
He cuts me off by saying, "Just tell me its not true."  
I raise my eyebrow at him, "What's not true?"  
"That you're going out with me. Malfoy. He told me today," Antwon says.  
All the giddiness flies out of the window, "He told you what?"  
"That you're going out with him. It's not true, is it?" he asks like it's the most impossible thing that could ever happen.  
_I'm going to kill him._  
When I don't say anything for a few seconds, Antwon gets anxious and asks again, "Is it?"  
I snap myself out of it and laugh mirthlessly, "He told you that? Of course I'm not going out with him. That's ridiculous!"  
He heaves a noticeable sigh of relief and says, "Thanks for clearing that up." Under his breath, he says to himself, "_I knew_ it. That lying git."  
Suddenly I say to Antwon, "Excuse me, Antwon. I have to go somewhere. Urgently."  
Without waiting for his reply, I get up and leave the library.

Seething with rage, I march down one of the castle corridors wildly searching for Scorpius.  
_He's not going to make it out alive today_, I think.  
Suddenly, my hand is seized and I give out a little gasp. A second later, I find myself in Scorpius's arms, kissing him. My hands automatically go around his neck and I immediately melt.  
It's after a minute that I realize I'm mad at him and two minutes ago, I was planning how to kill him. With utmost difficulty, I wrench away and look up at him with narrowed eyes. He looks disappointed. "What was that all about?"  
I get straight to the point, all the fury returning. "Who do you think you are Scorpius Malfoy, going around telling people you're going out with me?" I say on the verge of screaming but I don't want to draw attention even if it IS a deserted corridor.  
He looks confused, "Why? What's wrong with that?"  
"What's _wrong_ with that, you ask? EVERYTHING'S wrong with that!"  
"What is '_everything_'?" he asks making inverted comma gestures with his hands.  
"What if Hugo or one of my cousins found out, huh? What would happen then?" I ask madly.  
"I don't see anything extremely threatening happening." He still looks confused.  
"Oh god, don't you get it? If Hugo tells my parents, my Dad will have your head chopped off," I say.  
He just stares at me. He finally gets it. He says slowly, "And my Grandfather will ground me for the rest of my life, probably homeschool me."  
"YES! That's what I'm talking about. Don't you see?" I say softly and take one of his hands, "We're not supposed to be together, Scorpius."  
He looks down at me and simply says, "I know."  
"Do you know what my Dad said to me before I boarded the train in my first year? He said not to get too friendly with you. And what we have right now is way too _friendly_."  
He senses that he needs to improve the situation right away and says, "Hey! Why don't we worry about that later and keep it secret for now? You got Thomas off the trail right?"  
I say, "Yeah. I did."  
"We still have a little over a year to enjoy and still escape our parents' wrath. So why don't we keep it that way for now?" he asks soothingly.  
I finally smile. So I won't have to kill him after all.

**A/N:I personally like this chapter but in order to know what you think, I'll have to read your reviews and to read your reviews, you'll first have to write them ^_^ So R&R!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I'd owned Harry Potter, my name would be J.K. Rowling. But since it's not, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thank you 20Chloe02, RobynRavenclaw98 and the394thdauntlesscake (and yes, you're right...Scorpius should be saying Merlin and not God! Thanks for pointing out the mistake :) ) **

**Now this will be a small chapter but a big shock so enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Seven**

Rose's POV  
I sit at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. There's a variety of delicious dishes as always at Hogwarts. The Slytherin table is to our left and I always try to get a seat facing it. You know because of… Scorpius…stuff…whatever. Scorpius tries to do that too. It's not because of the romantic notion or anything (OK, maybe a bit) but mostly because, when we want to meet, we kind of signal each other and meet at the entrance of Great Hall, behind a particularly large statue.  
Alex is going on about her new cat. I listen to her but only partially because Scorpius is trying to signal me. He has this weird look on his face and I'm almost completely sure that he wants to meet after dinner at our usual place.  
I'm still not used to our secret dating thing so I'm always nervous when he wants to meet me alone. Mostly excited but yeah, nervous too.  
After dinner, a now very old Headmistress McGonnagal informs us about the inspection team coming from the Ministry next week. No one's afraid of inspections. It's just a bunch of sweet Ministry of Magic officials checking out every class and complimenting the teachers.  
Dinner finishes and I wait for everybody to leave. Alex gets a little curious.  
"Hey Rose! Are you not coming? We have to finish Astronomy chart tonight right? asks Alex.  
"Uh yeah. There might be a change of plans but most probably I'll be there. In a bit. You can start without me," I say dreading a question about where I am going.  
But she doesn't enquire further, just gives me a queer look and leaves. Alex has been giving me those looks a lot lately. I think she's suspecting something going on with me but not sure yet. She doesn't ask because she doesn't want to pry.  
Since everybody has left, Scorpius is out in the open and not behind the statue.  
"Alex has started to get suspicious," I say the minute I reach him.  
"I told you to tell her. She's going to come to know sooner or later Rose. She's your best friend," Scorpius says, matter-of-factly.  
I rub my forehead in frustration, "I know. I just can't seem to tell her. I don't know how she'll react to this. She did used to tease me about you but she didn't think it would be anything serious. Anyway, what did you want talk about?"  
Scorpius faces out his palms, "First of all, can't I meet you for no reason? And second of all, tonight's special. I've got a surprise for you." He grins.  
I perk up immediately. Surprise? I love surprises! "Oh my god, what surprise?" I ask.  
He gives me a look that says that I've probably said the dumbest thing in the history of dumb things, "Rose. It's not a surprise if I friggin' tell you. But I CAN tell you where it is."  
"Where?"  
"In the Dark Forest. Not too deep though," he says and that freezes my blood.  
My eyes wide and my voice quivering a bit, I ask "The Dark Forest? What could possibly be there?"  
A mischievous grin spreads on his face, "Why? Are you scared?"  
There! He caught me but of course I don't give in, "Of course not!"  
"And isn't that what you girls fantasize about, anyway? Going to some scary place with a boy to protect you?" he wants to know.  
I say again with gritted teeth, more firmly, "I am not scared Scorpius."  
"Fine…then prove it. Come with me to the Dark Forest. Now," he dares me.  
And of course I go along with him, knowing perfectly well what all dangers lurk in the Dark Forest.  
As we are descending down the stairs, I hear a voice. "Rose? Is that you?" A recognize it immediately. I've been hearing it for fourteen years now. I freeze in my tracks.  
The voice belongs to Hugo. My brother.

Hugo takes one look at me and Scorpius and runs off.  
I give Scorpius the talk-to-you-later-don't-you-dare-contact-me-till-it's-safe look. He understands and gives me a nod. Then I take off after Hugo.  
He doesn't go very far. He just walks fast in god-knows-which-corridor. He probably hears my footsteps but doesn't stop.  
I call out to him, "Hugo, wait!"  
No answer. Doesn't stop.  
"I can explain", I say out of breath.  
That makes him turn back and face me. He has a furious look and I think I can almost see a kind of red gleam in his otherwise friendly eyes.  
"Explain what, huh?" he asks.  
I quickly form an explanation, "It wasn't what it looked like. I had forgotten my Potions book and Scorpius was just returning -"  
He cut me off, "At this time? Why alone? And if so, where's your book? Don't tell me it's still with him after that long chat you two had."  
I don't know what to say so I stay silent. Hugo continues, "Don't make lame excuses, Rose; I'm not a child. I know what I saw and I understand it perfectly well."  
I go closer to him, "Hugo, please."  
"What please? How long has this been going on? I _thought_ you were different lately but I figured it was stress or something. Now I know...but why _him_?" Hugo asks beseechingly.  
But I've turned on my offense mode too, "Why NOT him? What's wrong with him? What has he ever done to you?"  
That catches him off-guard for a millisecond but he has an answer ready, "He doesn't _have_ to do anything to _me_. His family has done enough. Don't you remember? His great aunt tortured our mother Rose. TORTURED! How can you forget that?"  
For a second, I feel guilty for dating Scorpius. Then I feel guilty for feeling guilty. This is not fair to Scorpius. It isn't his fault his family was full of Death Eaters. You can't hold him accountable for that.  
"I'm not _forgetting_ anything, Hugo. I'm overlooking it. None of it was Scorpius's fault. Was it?" I say, my voice raised. I'm feeling angry now. Hugo has no right to criticize Scorpius for what he hasn't done.  
He doesn't say anything, just glares at me with his hands folded over his chest and his jaw tight.  
I continue, "And YOU are forgetting something, Hugo. Narcissa Malfoy, Scorpius's grandmother saved Uncle Harry's life. If she hadn't, we wouldn't be standing here arguing. So Malfoy family's not all bad. ESPECIALLY not Scorpius."  
His expressions softens just a bit, "What do you want me to say, Rose?" he asks after a long pause.  
My anger subsided by then, I place a hand on his shoulder, "I want you to accept this and not tell Mum and Dad."  
He looks down at that. "I'm not sure I can do that, sister."  
"Hugo, please," I plead.  
He finally looks up and instead of rage, he has this sadness in his eyes that makes my heart ache.  
"I'm sorry Rose. Goodnight," my brother says and walks away leaving me, his sister, in the quiet, dark corridor...alone.  
Then I question myself.  
What if Hugo's right?  
What if I've made a mistake by saying yes to Scorpius Malfoy?

Scorpius's POV  
Rose's younger brother, Hugo Weasley, found out about us tonight when I was taking Rose to see the surprise I had planned.  
I'm in my dormitory, looking out of the window, feeling horrible. I don't know what is happening. Or what HAS happened. I want to be there for Rose because I know that whatever happened between her and her brother wasn't pleasant chitchat. But she won't let me. Not until everything's sorted out.  
I want to kick myself. I should've gone with her, after Hugo...not left her alone like a coward. I could've helped her explain everything to him.  
OR it also could've made the situation worse.  
Maybe she made up an excuse and everything's okay and she'll meet me tomorrow and tell me what explanation she gave and we would laugh.  
But I know that's wishful thinking.  
I know what has happened.  
And I know there's nothing I can do to make it better.

**A/N: So how was it? I've got coming chapters totally planned out :D Please read and review...it would mean a lot to me! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot. Rest is J.K. Rowling's.**

**A/N: Thank you TheFlightlessSwift, the394thdauntlesscake and 20Chloe02! Your reviews mean a lot! :)  
**

**And the394thdauntlesscake: I agree that Scorpius won't say god but Rose's mom is a Muggleborn!**

**Chapter Eight**

Rose's POV

I await a Howler from Dad at breakfast but it doesn't come. He must be seething with rage and I'll surely get it later. Or maybe the owl I'm sure Hugo sent him hasn't reached our home yet.  
I prepare myself for the worst. I'm not mad at Hugo. Not one bit. Because I understand how he must be feeling. If I were in his place, I'd also take measures to protect my sister. But that's the thing. There isn't a threat to be protected from. Scorpius is not who everybody thinks he is especially the older generation. Scorpius is not his father OR grandfather.  
Pessimistic thoughts have been occurring to me all morning. This isn't going to work. This relationship was not meant to be. I think this was all just very, very wrong.  
Alex senses my uneasiness. "Rose. What's wrong? You haven't eaten anything on your plate."  
I look at her and I know I have to tell her. It wasn't wrong of me to hide all this from her in the first place. She's my best friend –I have to tell her.  
"Alex," I say "I have to tell you something. Meet me at the lake at lunch."  
Alex looks confused but doesn't refuse.  
Scorpius isn't at the Slytherin table. Neither is Hugo at the Hufflepuff one.  
After lunch, timetable for Finals is given.  
And that's when I realize my sixth year at Hogwarts is almost over.

Scorpius's POV  
I've been searching for Rose everywhere today. I couldn't be there for breakfast because I woke up late after thinking and thinking all night.  
I could've seen her during breakfast but I _had_ to wake up late didn't I?  
After lunch and double Transfiguration I see Alex, Rose's best friend. I immediately think of asking her about Rose's whereabouts but then I stop myself. Alex doesn't know about us. Wouldn't she find it weird if I ask her where Rose is?  
While I'm thinking all this, I don't notice Alex standing before me.  
"Looking for Rose, Scorpius?" she asks me.  
I stare at her, not sure how to respond. Did she just ask me if I was looking for Rose?  
"My guess is you are."  
I nod with my mouth open.  
"No need to look so surprised. I know about you two. Rose told me," Alex says casually.  
"She did?" I blurt out with my eyes wide.  
"Yeah," she says and then looks around, "Okay, listen. You did not, under any circumstances, hear this from me but you may find Rose in that empty class near the Defense Against the Dark Arts room."  
"Huh? Oh. Okay. Thanks Alex" I say.  
She looks confused, "About what?"  
I grin, "Right.". And then I take off to that empty classroom because all the classes for the day have finished anyway.

Rose's POV  
Alex is waiting for me by the Black Lake. She says, "You're late" when I reach her.  
"Sorry. I was coming very carefully, avoiding Scorpius," I say.  
"Well, that's no excuse –wait what did you say? Avoiding Malfoy? Why?"  
"That's what I'm here to tell you Alex." I sigh. "It's a long story."  
After telling her everything in what seems like forever she asks, "Oh my god Rose! Is this for real? YOU and Scorpius Malfoy?" she asks incredulously.  
I can't help but blush and say, "Yeah."  
"Then clear something up for me. Why are you avoiding him after that _soo_ romantic tale that I just heard?"  
"I don't want to confront him. I can't tell him what Hugo's done. I just can't! Besides..." I trail off.  
"Besides what?" Alex asks curiosity clear on her face.  
"Besides Hugo said something last night that has got me thinking. What if Scorpius is all wrong for me? What if this was some crazy, mad thing I should just end and forget? Our families absolutely _hate_ each other!"  
Alex looks at me for a long time like trying to read something on my face, "You know what? I think that's up to you. I don't think asking me is going to help. Just think. What do you _really_ want?"  
I say, "I don't know" even though the last thing I want to do is doubt my relationship with Scorpius. I hate myself right now!  
"Then take your time. Come on, let's go inside," Alex says and offers me her hand.  
I take it.  
"By the way," she informs me, "I always knew this was going to happen. I've been rooting for Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy for a long time now, so you might want to add that to your pros and cons list. Try not to disappoint me."  
She winks at me and I laugh. Then we walk back to the magnificent castle that is Hogwarts.

****  
While returning to the Common Room , Alex meets a friend and stops to chat with him. I tell her that I'll meet her back in the Common Room. I have to go and find a place to complete my essay on Amortentia.  
On the way, I see Hugo who sees me too but awkwardly avoids my gaze. Then I realize something.  
Hugo is my brother. I know him REALLY, REALLY well.  
If he'd told Mum & Dad about me and Scorpius, he wouldn't be awkward. He would look all sad and apologize to me or something.  
I almost jump with joy and run to catch up with him.  
"Hugo!" I say when I reach him. He looks at me with extreme unease.  
I smile surreptitiously , "You didn't tell them , did you?"  
"What are you talking about?" he asks still avoiding my gaze.  
"You know what. Hugh, you just aren't admitting it." I smile some more. I'm so happy! I should've known Hugo won't do such a thing.  
When I stare at him long enough to make him uncomfortable, he breaks and says, "Fine! I didn't tell Mum and Dad. But you will. You will have to, Rose. I don't know when but you just _have_ to!"  
I pull his cheeks and say, "Why don't you let ME worry about that huh, lil' brother?"  
He gives me an annoyed look but doesn't stop me from pulling his cheeks.  
He then gives me the briefest of smiles mixed with a glare and says, "Now if you'll excuse me dear sister, I have to go somewhere."  
"Is that it? What are you waiting for? Off you go!" I say and he does that.  
"Hey Hugo!" I call out. He turns back.  
"Thank you."  
He gives me a proper smile this time and soon is out of my sight.

Scorpius's POV  
Finally, after what feels like an eternity, I reach the empty classroom and hope to Merlin she's there.  
He answers my prayers (I owe him one) and I find Rose inside, sitting on the floor and writing something when I open the door and go in.  
I tread cautiously. "Hey" I say softly. She looks up at me.  
"You okay?" I ask walking slowly towards her.  
"Yeah," she says simply. Something is not right. _Obviously_. Stupid me.  
She stands up. I reach her and ask again, willing her to look at me, "Rose. What happened? Tell me."  
"Everything's fine Scorpius. Hugo has agreed not to tell Mum and Dad. That's it. Like I said, everything's _fine_."  
"Hey." I open my arms. "Come here."  
She hesitates for a second too long, enough to make me doubt (she wasn't like this before) but then gives in and hugs me tightly.  
"Well, if Hugo isn't telling your parents, that's great news. What's wrong then?" I say into her wonderful smelling hair.  
She pulls back and looks into my eyes. "Nothing's wrong," she says but I don't think she means it. Then she places her hands on my shoulders and gives me a light kiss on the lips.  
"Nothing's wrong," she says again, more like reassuring herself and then gathers her things and leaves without another word.  
I stand there for a long time not sure what to do.  
Something is wrong but I can't figure out what and that's like a ticking bomb for me.

Rose's POV  
I rush out of the door, leaving Scorpius alone in the empty classroom.  
I don't know how I feel about what just happened. I'm sure he did not expect that _at all_. But I guess I shouldn't have behaved like that. I mean he came to me because he cared and I ditched him just like that. That wasn't very nice of me, I admit. I shouldn't have done that.  
I feel like going back in there and apologizing and making everything between us right again. I don't know if I don't have the guts or something else, but I don't do that. I walk straight on till I reach the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"What is wrong, dear?" she asks in her shrilly, high pitched voice, "You look sad."  
I simply say, "Acid Pop." The password.  
"No, dear. You can talk to me," she says concernedly.  
"_Acid Pop_" I say again harshly.  
"No need to snap. If you don't want to talk, go inside then," the Fat Lady pouts and reveals the Gryffindor Common Room.  
Alex with a bunch of other Gryffindors is doing her homework. I plop myself in the chair in front of her and let out a frustrated sigh.  
"You told him, didn't you?" I ask her already knowing the answer.  
"Pardon me. Told who what?" she wants to know turning her big, blue eyes at me.  
"Don't pretend you don't know, Alex. You know exactly what I mean. You told Scorpius I was in that empty classroom."  
"Really? Did I? I don't quite remember," Alex says.  
I roll my eyes. "Oh God, spare me."  
She laughs and admits, "Okay, I did tell him. So what? According to me, I did the right thing. You needed to face him, talk to him. What happened needed to happen."  
"You don't even know what happened!" I say loudly.  
"But I do know it was right. Listen, I root for you guys so hard… I want this to work so much. Now relax and let destiny do its work," she says and returns to her work.  
I laugh mirthlessly inside my head.  
Destiny.  
Right.

**A/N:Uh-oh, looks like trouble in paradise O.o Hit the review button and tell me how you feel :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I say this with great difficulty and with tears in my eyes that I, JealousDragon, do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Yoohoo! Long chapter! As long as I can make a chapter anyway: this is the longest yet! :) But I was pretty disappointed I didn't get any reviews last chapter...huh :/ **

**Okay so things happen quickly in this chapter because like I said before, this is a short fic but hopefully you'll like it :)  
**

**Chapter Nine**

Scorpius's POV  
After that empty-classroom-thingy, Rose has _really_ changed. She always tries to avoids me but when I do corner her, she is really quiet and hesitant and not quite herself.  
All I want to do is find out what's wrong with her. What the heck is bothering her because I know _I_ didn't do anything wrong. If I had, she would have given me a slap and told me straightforwardly.  
The other day, I asked Alex why Rose was behaving like this but she said she had no idea and quickly walked away. Well, guess what? I think she DID have an idea but who would tell little old Scorpius? Definitely not his girlfriend's (not even sure about that) best friend!  
Our conversations go like this:  
Me: Hey…want to do something later?  
Rose: Like what?  
Me: I don't know. Maybe go to Three Broomsticks?  
Rose *hesitates*: I'm not sure I'm free. I have a lot of homework.  
Me: But we haven't got any homework this weekend.  
Rose: No. I have to finish that Amortentia essay.  
Me: But you did that already. Slughorn praised you in the class, remember?  
Rose: Oh.  
Me: So have you reconsidered?  
Rose: Um… how about I tell you later?  
Me: Sure. Whenever you feel like.  
Rose: Well, then. See you around.  
Me *disappointed*: Yeah. See you.  
Then we never go to The Three Broomsticks.

Sometimes I get annoyed at Rose. But then I can't help feeling guilty afterwards. Merlin, I hate myself!  
So at dinner today, after another unsuccessful attempt to catch Rose's eye and signal her to meet me outside, I finally leave the Great Hall after everyone else but don't go to my dorm. I just hang around. I don't care if it's past curfew. I just want some fresh air.  
After half an hour or so, something catches my eye near the Forbidden Forest. OK, more like IN the Forbidden Forest. I know I should just shield my eyes, walk away and forget I ever saw anything but I CAN'T do that! I'm way too nosy.  
What I see is some kind of animal, a big one. It's shimmering in the dark, under the moonlight. I've never seen something quite like that. It's beautiful, even from a distance. It would be awesome to find out what it is.  
I make up my mind and walk out of the castle door discreetly.

Rose's POV  
I lie on my four- poster checking out the Marauder's Map Al stole from James this evening. I asked him to let me borrow it for a day. He agreed immediately. Albus is awesome! He's hands down my favorite cousin.  
The Marauder's Map. It's a truly amazing magical object. It shows what everyone in the grounds is doing every minute of every day. They say Uncle Harry's father and his friends made this. If that's true, hats off to them.  
When you look at the map, it just appears to be a spare piece of parchment but when you say, _"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good"_, bingo! You have a map in your hand!  
I see Alex is with Charlie Longbottom. Now, what is she doing with _him_? I'll definitely have to ask her later. A teacher's son? Real classy.  
Hugo is serving detention, Antwon is in the Hospital Wing (no surprise there. He spends most of his nights there than his dormitory), Professor Slughorn is in his office, and Filch is roaming the castle. Marauder's Map can be a truly amusing thing.  
Then I see something that shocks me. I see Scorpius walking _out_ of the castle, towards the Forbidden Forest. Is he out of his mind? I seriously suspect he's insane. I know I shouldn't be shocked and just ignore but I care for him. More than I should. Too much.  
I debate what to do. I can't just let him go in that treacherous forest and do nothing. If I tell any teacher, he'll be safe but in trouble with the teachers. I can't do that. I _won't_ do that. Next option is I tell someone else, like a friend or someone but the result to that will be the same: Scorpius in trouble with the teachers.  
So only one option left. I follow him.

Scorpius's POV  
The atmosphere is so eerie. There is thick fog everywhere. I can hardly see anything but I HAVE to find that animal. I don't care if my actions are incredibly silly.  
Long, ghostlike trees are all around me like they're watching me. I whisper _"Lumos"_ and the tip of my twelve and a half inch wand lights up. Twigs break beneath my feet and that's the only sound I can hear. The moon's full, filling the forest with white, ethereal light. I have _never_ been inside this infamous forest. _This_ is my chance.  
I see no sign of the creature I saw. I don't think about what might happen if something attacks me. I'm not particularly good at spells. No one would probably hear me scream but I walk on.  
Then I hear something. Twigs being crushed. But I'm not walking anymore and I'm not alone. Who else could it be?  
I hurriedly mutter _"Nox"_ and keep my wand at ready. The sound comes, closer _and_ closer.  
Then a figure appears in front of me.  
Rose.  
I'm relieved but surprised.  
She faces out her palms, "Whoa! It's just me. Lower your wand please."  
I do that, "Rose, what are you doing here?"  
She narrows her eyes at me, "I prefer to ask YOU that question first. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what do you think you're doing venturing out alone at night? In here?"  
There. Her old self is back. If I'd known all it was going to take was a trip to the Forbidden Forest, I'd have done it ages ago. I almost smile.  
"I just saw a strange creature and I came to check it out," I say truthfully.  
"Don't try to be hero, Scorpius," she says.  
That gets to me. "I'm not being a hero. I was just curious."  
"Curious?" she exclaims unbelievably, "You can't _afford_ to be curious in the Forbidden Forest!"  
I'm angry now too. "Why? Why do _you_ care?"  
"Why do I care? Do you have any idea how much I care? I probably care too much," she says.  
"Oh really? Well, it certainly doesn't seem like you care with how you've been lately," I snap.  
Rose turns away and mutters, "You're unbelievable."  
But I won't back down. "_I'm_ unbelievable? Yeah, that's a likely story. Always blame it on the boy. This is too much."  
"What is too much Scorpius, huh? What? I'll tell you –"  
But I don't get to hear what she intended to tell me because we hear a howl. Very, _very_ close to us. Rose's furious expression changes into an alert one.  
She grabs my hand instinctively and we hold up our wands.  
Then out of a particularly large tree, a werewolf emerges.

Rose's POV  
For about five seconds, nobody moves. I, Scorpius and the werewolf stare at each other. Then Scorpius tightens his grip on my hand and whispers, "Run."  
Together we take off running as fast as we can, almost tripping over the tree roots. The werewolf follows us with ease.  
We have to think of something or we're doomed. Dead. Finished. Wiped off the face of the planet.  
"I'll create a diversion and you run and get someone," Scorpius screams and tries to take his hand from mine. But I don't let go.  
"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you!" I scream back.  
"Rose. Just go," Scorpius hollers.  
"What part of 'I'm not leaving you' do you not get?"  
"Rose. Just leave my hand and GO! Run like hell. I'll try to be fine."  
"For the last time, Scorpius. NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!"  
"Fine. Lead the way to your doom" he says doom like Disneyland.  
"Gladly," I reply.  
I look behind and the werewolf is nowhere to be seen. I stop myself and Scorpius.  
"Wait" I say out of breath, "I think we've lost it."  
"Finally. What's a werewolf doing here anyway?"  
I look at the moon, wide and full. "It's full moon. Who do you reckon is it? Any teacher?" I wonder loudly.  
"I seriously have no idea," he says.  
"We're in trouble."  
"Yeah, if the werewolf finds us, we're gone."  
"The werewolf? No, I'm talking about the teachers."  
He looks at me and says, "You're ACTUALLY thinking about the teachers right now? You really are like your mother."  
"Hey" I protest, "How would you know? You've never even met her!"  
"I haven't. But someone else has. Namely my father," he sighs.  
I raise my eyebrows.  
He notices and says, "Let's not talk about this anymore."  
"Yeah," I agree, "We have to get out of here. I think we're lost. Alex must've noticed I'm missing by now."  
"Let's deal with that when we get back, okay?" he says tiredly.  
"I'm just saying. Anyway, did you find the animal you were looking for?" I ask.  
"No," Scorpius says quietly, clearly disappointed. Then suddenly his eyes go wide.  
"Rose," he breathes. Then he points behind me, "There."  
I look and my heart skips a beat. Standing there is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.  
Scorpius struggles with words, "That's what I saw. That's…that's –"  
"A unicorn. I know."  
The unicorn is otherworldly. It is glowing and shimmering in the dark. It's so white, it's almost blinding.  
I grab Scorpius's arm, "Scorpius. Don't move. Be absolutely still."  
He nods with mouth slightly open and his staring at the unicorn with awe.  
"Should we try to go near it?" he asks.  
"No," I answer, "Not yet." He nods again.  
I hear a rustle behind me; I ignore it. But Scorpius doesn't.  
"Rose, watch out!" he shouts, grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me into a nearby bush.  
I gasp but I'm not hurt. Instead of me, the werewolf lands on Scorpius. Scorpius fiddles for his wand, finds it and yells, _"Impedimenta!"_  
The werewolf is knocked back but it only makes it angrier. It howls and this time, makes me the target.  
I back away, searching for my wand. Damn, I see it lying behind the animal. Scorpius quietly takes it and calls out to me, "Rose! Catch!"  
He throws it in my direction, angled perfectly. I catch it with ease and say, _"Stupefy!"_  
Unfortunately, it misses the wolf and it comes to attack me again. But suddenly Scorpius is in front of me, shielding me. The werewolf hits him HARD and Scorpius flies back and collides with a tree. The impact knocks the breath out of him . And THAT makes me mad. "You shouldn't have done that, mate" I mutter. I see Scorpius trying to get up. And then with all my might I point the wand at the werewolf and scream, _"Expulso"_  
It misses the werewolf again. Why is that darn wolf moving so much?  
"No!" Scorpius shouts with whatever energy he has left, "Rose, don't! It could be a teacher or someone we know. Control yourself."  
I manage to calm down a bit. _"Incendio"_ I say and that produces fire. The werewolf backs away. Then suddenly Scorpius takes out his wand, his face dirty and filled with cuts. He says, _"Petrificus Totalus"_ and the wolf goes absolutely rigid. The body bind curse. Clever thinking.  
We both heave a sigh of relief. By now, the unicorn has fled but at least we got a chance to see. How many people in the world can say they've seen a unicorn?  
I see Scorpius backing up against the tree, his face facing up. It's clear he's exhausted and drained of energy. I quickly go to his side. His eyes threaten to close.  
"Hey, hey, hey" I say soothingly and hold his hand which is ice cold, "Come on. Get up."  
He shakes his head. No, he can't get up.  
"Rose" he whispers but I ignore him.  
I say warningly, "Scorpius Malfoy, don't you dare pass out on me. We have to get you out of here. We have to get you to the Hospital Wing."  
"Rose" he says again. But I still don't listen to him and ramble on.  
"Please," I plead, "Stay with me. Do not faint."  
"Rose" he says the third time, this time more insistently.  
I finally listen to what he has to say, "What?"  
He looks at me and smiles slightly, "I love you."  
The whole world stops. I hear the three words ringing in my ears again and again and then it hits me. I return the feelings. The way I was behaving before, it was insecurity…fear of exposing myself, exposing my feelings. I was afraid of all these new things I was feeling. And NOW it makes sense to me. I love him. I want to laugh at my ridiculousness and cry on how the hell I didn't see it before. It was all before my eyes.  
I laugh and kiss his forehead, "This is entirely your fault, but I love you too."  
He grins, satisfied. Then he passes out.  
"Oh no" I mutter. This is not good. When I fantasized about when a boy would say "I love you" to me, it was all romantic and perfect. This setting is exactly the opposite. We're in a forest; the boy is badly injured and in need of a doctor after a fierce fight and a werewolf, a few feet ahead of us, is stunned. Great.  
I know this won't work but I try anyway, _"Renervate"_. The spell that puts a person out of their unconsciousness.  
I'm right. It doesn't work.  
I panic. I'm completely helpless. How do I take Scorpius back to the castle and in the Hospital Wing? I can't GO alone and bring help. I can't leave Scorpius here, unconscious. What if another creature attacks him? I can't lose him especially now that I know that I love him and he loves me back.  
"Oh Merlin," I say loudly, "What do I do? HELP ME!"  
Then I hear a rough voice behind me, "I'm not Merlin but maybe I can be of some help."  
I turn around and a centaur materializes out of the trees.  
I almost want to hug that centaur, I'm that joyous.  
"Let me introduce myself," he says, "I'm Firenze."

**A/N: So? How was it? I personally love this chapter! ;) Please Read and Review: I love it when you do :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfics about Harry Potter. Does it look like I own it? -.-**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Update time! :) I don't know why I write these Author's Notes. They're pointless. But whatever. I like writing them :P  
**

**Anyway, like always, thank you so much reviewers: 02Chloe20,Thegirlwhocouldopenflowers (I know it was pretty unrealistic but if we wanted reality, why we would we read fiction? ) and RobynRavenclaw 98! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me :D**

**Chapter Ten**

Rose's POV  
I'm awestruck. I've never seen a centaur. He's huge with white blond hair and astonishingly blue eyes.  
"I… I'm…Rose Weasley," I say with difficulty. Although there seems to be no malice in the centaur's gaze, I'm still a little intimidated. Firenze looks majestic against to what I've heard about centaurs.  
After hearing I'm Rose Weasley, Firenze looks impressed. "You're a Weasley? Whose daughter you may be? Perhaps George or Percy Weasley's?"  
I laugh already starting to open up a little bit now knowing that he recognizes my family, "No! They are my uncles. My Dad is Ron Weasley. And Hermione Granger is my Mom."  
He nods understandingly, "Hermione Granger? Yes, I remember her. The first time I met her, it was in this very forest. She was in her first year, serving detention with Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. She was very bright."  
My eyes go wide. My Mom never told me about Firenze. But I think it was because that would reveal she was serving detention.  
"She continues to be so. It's really a pleasure to meet you, Firenze," I say.  
"Pleasure to meet you too, Rose. Now let's help your friend. I think he really needs Madam Pomfrey," Firenze says eyeing Scorpius.  
Oh my god, yes! I completely forgot about Scorpius, that he is sitting against a tree, _unconscious_. My cheeks flush bright red.  
As I'm feeling guilty for forgetting about my badly injured boyfriend, Firenze heaves Scorpius on his back and tells me to come along. He knows the Dark Forest really well and will escort us back to the castle.  
I make introductions, "Firenze, this is Scorpius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's son."  
"Ah" he says, "Quite a notorious boy his father was… many a times a coward. But this boy, when I saw him just now, was anything but. The way he stunned that werewolf but not hurt him was very remarkable, given his current state."  
"Speaking of the werewolf" I muse, "what do we do with it? Just leave it there?"  
He nods, "I'm afraid so, yes. When the spell wears off, the werewolf will go to its original self. No harm done. If he's a decent person and if he knows you, he may even regret his actions and come to apologize to you."  
"Er…I'm not sure I want to meet the man who attacked my bo –my friend" I say quickly.  
Firenze doesn't say anything but gives me a knowing look. I feel myself blush. Why is the Weasley blush so frequent AND prominent?  
As we make our way to the castle, Firenze tells me he saved Uncle Harry's life the same detention he met my mother and because his herd believed it was a dishonorable act, letting a human ride a centaur, they banished him from the herd. Professor Dumbledore, being a kind man, let Firenze teach Divination at Hogwarts when a cruel Ministry woman, Dolores Umbridge sacked the earlier teacher, Sybil Trelawney. After Umbridge left, Trelawney was back but Dumbledore didn't fire Firenze but allowed them both to continue teaching. But Firenze admits he found it a little awkward sharing classes with the strange teacher. After the Battle of Hogwarts, his herd finally saw the servitude an honorable and courageous act and let Firenze back into the herd. And now here we are.  
We reach the Hospital Wing in no time though Firenze flees before he's seen by anyone. Fortunately Madam Pomfrey is awake and mending a broken bone of a second-year. She gasps and immediately helps me put Scorpius on a cot. "Good heavens! Miss Weasley, what happened?" she asks while examining Scorpius.  
I don't want to come up with an excuse. I'm too tired for that. I tell her what happened.  
When I finish my story, Madam Pomfrey says, "Oh dear. You have left me no choice Miss Weasley. This is too serious. A werewolf? Goodness me! I have to inform the Headmistress and other teachers. Only they shall decide what has to be done. As for Mr. Malfoy, he'll be fine but he'll have to stay here at least for a week. He has broken his wrist. And I can't give him his medicine until he wakes up. Please wait here Miss Weasley."  
I heave a sigh of relief. Thank God, he'll be fine. If something had happened to him, I would be responsible. As for the teachers, we're in trouble. BIG trouble.  
After what seems like centuries, three teachers burst in the room. Professor McGonnagal, Professor Longbottom (because he's head of Gryffindor. I don't know why but he looks REALLY sick) and Professor Slughorn (head of Slytherin) along with Madam Pomfrey. I immediately stand up.  
"Miss Weasley", the Headmistress says "Madam Pomfrey told us everything. And I must admit, this is very serious. I do hope Mr. Malfoy is okay."  
I nod.  
"Even though we're glad both of you survived and are okay, you won't be pardoned. It was utter foolishness roaming around the Forbidden Forest at night. It has been titled 'forbidden' for a reason, Ms. Weasley. Eighty five points will be taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin and you and Mr. Malfoy will be serving a month's detention. Additionally, your families will be informed first thing tomorrow. " Professor McGonnagal announces our punishment.  
Everything's fine except for one thing. I'll gladly serve a month's detention but they'll tell our parents Scorpius and I went to the Forbidden Forest TOGETHER. They'll understand what's going on in no time.  
"No!" I exclaim, "Please Professor McGonnagal, don't tell our parents. We'll serve a year's detention but PLEASE Professor, not our parents."  
I send genuine pleading looks to Professor Longbottom. He'll understand.  
Professor Longbottom exchanges a look with the Headmistress. She nods and says with her mouth in a thin line, "Very well. Your parents won't be informed about this. Yes, that will be it. Goodnight Ms. Weasley."  
The teachers and Madam Pomfrey leave probably to discuss who the werewolf was.  
I feel a rush of relief. Everything turned out fine after all except for the fact that Scorpius and I will both have to serve a month's detention and our houses will probably lose the House Cup because of us.  
I sit on the edge of Scorpius's cot and hold his hand.  
"Guess it's my turn now", I say to his unconscious self.  
I wonder if he'll remember what happened today, what he said to me and what I said back.

Scorpius's POV

I'm awake but I don't open my eyes. People are talking. It smells strongly of medicine and every part of my body aches. My head feels like it's going to explode. I want to go back to sleep again but I think I've slept enough.  
"Rose, I was worried about you. When I heard what had happened, I was shocked. Are you okay?" I recognize Alex's voice.  
"Alex, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. He made sure of that", I hear Rose's voice.  
"Yeah…how is he?" Alex asks.  
I have a nagging suspicion they're talking about me. But why? What happened? Then everything comes flooding back. Seeing that unicorn –going after it –Rose following me –running from the werewolf –seeing that unicorn again –werewolf attacking us –stunning the werewolf –saying "I love you" to Rose –Rose saying it back and then passing out.  
If I fainted in the Forbidden Forest, how the hell did I get here, assuming this is the Hospital Wing?  
"Madam Pomfrey says he should be awake about now. She won't be able to give him his medicines otherwise…  
Aargh, what's wrong? Why isn't he waking up?" Rose sounds frustrated and sad.  
I sigh inwardly. Fine, I'll open my eyes now.  
When I do that, I see I AM in the Hospital Wing and it's quite empty except for Rose, I and Alex. Rose has her back to me. Alex sees I'm awake and exclaims, "Rose! He's awake!"  
Rose turns back and beams at me, "Hi! Thank Merlin you're awake. I was getting worried. How are you?"  
I sit up and groan, "Uh not so good."  
Alex taps Rose on the shoulder and says, partially eyeing me, "I think I'll leave now. Take care both of you."  
Rose nods and Alex leaves the Hospital Wing. Rose sits on the edge of my cot waiting for me to say something.  
"So how much trouble are we in?" I ask.  
"A lot. Eighty five points have been taken from Gryffindor & Slytherin and we have a month's detention. Professor McGonnagal was going to owl our parents but fortunately, I talked her out of it."  
"Thanks for that. But man, a month's detention? That's nasty. And all the Slytherins will give me the evil eye for the rest of my life" I say.  
Rose laughs and comes closer to me and whispers, "Who do you think the werewolf was?"  
"That's what I've been wondering. Who WAS it?" I ponder.  
"Listen", she says "I think the teachers know. I think they've known for a long time and kept it secret. Until now. Until we found it. They're pretending to find out who it was and maybe they're fooling the other children but not me."  
Now THIS is getting kind of interesting, "You think so? Maybe it's a student and they don't want to disclose that he's a werewolf."  
"Maybe" Rose says, "I'll do some research on werewolves and maybe we can find who it was."  
I nod. "Sure. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. How did you bring me to the Hospital Wing? Some kind of spell I don't know about or maybe you're stronger than I thought?"  
She glares at me, "Shut up. Someone helped me. Firenze."  
I raise my eyebrows questioningly. Firenze? Now who's THIS new dude?  
"He's a centaur. He knows our parents. In fact, he once saved my Uncle Harry's life. He's really great. Anywayyy… do you remember anything just before you fainted?"  
I fake oblivion, "No. Why? Did something happen?"  
Her face registers clear and utter disappointment, "No, nothing happened except for the tiny little fact that you said you loved me."  
I raise my eyebrows, "Really? Then I must've meant it because I do love you."  
I never get the chance to hear what she has to say because suddenly her arms are around my neck and she's kissing me.  
When she finally pulls back she asks me, "You know, you never really did show me what the surprise was."  
Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten about that, "It was nothing. I just wanted to scare you, possibly make out with you later."  
"Oh God, you're so lame. I'm calling Madam Pomfrey now. I don't know how much more your frail body can take."  
"Excuse me" I call "but this body has taken a blow that could've killed ordinaries like you and this broken wrist has performed a full on stunning spell so if you don't mind, I'd like a little more credit."  
She rolls her eyes at me.  
Like I've said many times, annoying her: my first priority.

**A/N: Next chapter's probably going to be shorter than this so my apologies :) As usual, please review people!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All the rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N:Thank you but that was one of my longest chapters yet! And this one is possibly the shortest! Sorry :3 Is there any chance that you and o2Chloe20 are the same person? O.o  
**

**The werewolf is revealed in this chapter people! :D**

**Chapter Eleven**

Rose's POV  
Scorpius and I sit in the library. There is a thick book in front of me. The page from which I'm reading is titled 'Werewolves'.  
They don't teach us about werewolves and animagi anymore in Defense Against The Dark Arts so I don't know much about them.  
Scorpius is sitting opposite to me, his eyes on me, TRYING to listen.  
"A werewolf" I read "is a human being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a fearsome and deadly near-wolf. At all other times, they appear as normal humans, although they will age prematurely, and will gain pallor as the moon approaches and then wanes. This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy, also known as werewolfry."  
Scorpius is REALLY trying to pay attention, I see but it's clear that he's really tired. We just came from the Transfiguration Final and we're exhausted as hell. It took us one hour to find a book about werewolves alone. We didn't ask Madam Pince to help us –what if she got suspicious?  
"Scorpius" I say with droopily, "should we do this tomorrow? I know you are tired."  
"No" he says, "It's okay. I'm listening."  
"Look, I am tired too. That Transfiguration Final was exhausting, I admit. Tomorrow is Saturday so we'll have more time. I'll issue this book."  
"Are you sure?" he asks. I stand up and go to him.  
"Come on. Let's go" I say and pull on his arm. He gets up and although he tries not to show it but I can already see he's glad. I don't blame him. So am I.  
We leave the library and head for the Great Hall for dinner.  
"I swear I'm going to go off like a bulb the moment I hit my pillow tonight", I say to Scorpius as we walk.  
"I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it through dinner alone", he says.  
We walk quietly for a few minutes and then I sigh, frustrated.  
"This is killing me! Who could the werewolf be? Maybe Priyanka Kumar?" I suggest.  
He raises an eyebrow and asks, "Why would Priyanka Kumar be the werewolf?"  
"Well, she's sick a lot" I point out.  
"Rose" Scorpius says, "Many people are sick a lot. They're not all werewolves. It's called weak immune system not lycanthropy."  
I give in. "Okay fine. I know I'm acting stupid. But I hate not knowing things, okay? I HAVE to know who this stupid werewolf is!"  
"Maybe it isn't someone in school. Maybe we're just searching at the wrong place" Scorpius proposes.  
"No!" I exclaim "It IS someone inside the grounds Scorpius! You didn't see the expression the teachers were wearing, the looks they were giving each other. How could you have seen? You were knocked out!"  
"Hey" he protests "now, THAT wasn't my fault."  
Before I can reply, Professor Slughorn comes out of nowhere.  
"Hello!" he cries out in joy, "Heading for dinner I presume?"  
"Yes Sir. Were you going to the Great Hall too?" Scorpius asks.  
Prof Slughorn waves his hand, "No, no. I was just going to clean up. Brewing up a wol – I mean a potion to calm those snappy Mandrakes is a messy job."  
I elbow Scorpius. I swear Professor Slughorn was about to say Wolfsbane Potion.  
Professor Slughorn chitchats with us for a few more minutes and then goes his way to "clean up".  
As soon as he's out of sight I turn to Scorpius and cry "Oh my god! Did you hear that? He was going to say Wolfsbane Potion! He's making the potion for someone inside the castle. I KNEW it."  
Scorpius surrenders "Yeah. You're right."  
Then lost in thought, we both head for the Great Hall.

The next day, instead of going and enjoying in Hogsmeade, Scorpius and I again coop up in the library talking about werewolves. Again.  
I read, "Lycanthropy is a magical illness known to be spread by contact between saliva and blood; thus, when a transformed werewolf bites a human, the bitten will become a werewolf themselves. Most Muggles, however, will die from the extent of their injuries in the instance of a werewolf attack as noted by Professor Marlowe Forfang. If a werewolf is in human form and bites the victim, they will merely gain lupine tendencies such as a fondness for rare meat. Any bite or scratch obtained from a werewolf, whether in human or animal form, will leave permanent scars."  
I look up from the book at Scorpius "This thing isn't leading us anywhere. This is pointless. We're wasting our time."  
"Aw don't give up yet. We'll find something which will give us a lead. Read on" Scorpius encourages me.  
I agree and continue "Though they can live otherwise normal lives, on every full moon a werewolf will go through an incredibly painful transformation from a human into a wolf-like creature. They lose the ability to think in a human way, becoming highly aggressive towards humans- even those to whom they are close. Though werewolves usually only infect their victims through biting, they sometimes take it too far and kill their victims." I hear Scorpius mutter "Guess we were lucky then."  
I ignore it and go on "Unfortunately, there is currently no cure for lycanthropy. However, some of the worst effects can be mitigated by consuming Wolfsbane Potion, which allows a werewolf to retain his or her human mind while transformed, thus freeing him or her from the worry of harming other humans or themselves. It is a very difficult potion to make, with many complicated ingredients –"  
I interrupt again "Wait. Why are we doing this? We should be at Hogsmeade enjoying like the other students. Why are we searching for this bloody werewolf anyway, huh? Why can't we just let the teachers handle this?"  
"Rose" Scorpius insists "Why are you being like this? Why are you giving up just yet? We'll find something. I'm sure."  
I massage my forehead "I wish this were easier."  
"Yeah" he agrees "I wish the werewolf would come right at us with a sign in its hands saying 'Browny the werewolf' or something."  
And the most unbelievable thing happens. The werewolf does just that.  
I say to no one "Come ON! Who ARE you? We're tired of searching for you."  
We hear a voice behind us "Well you won't have to search anymore, Rose."  
Scorpius and I quickly turn back, as fast as we can. Our eyes widen.  
Standing before us is our answer. Near the door. Looking awkward and ashamed.  
Scorpius swears incoherently. I gasp.  
Standing before us is Alexandra Finnigan, the werewolf.

**A/N: I hope I get more reviews than I did last chapter *hint hint!* :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own many things but tragically, Harry Potter isn't one of them.**

**A/N:Hey guys! This is the longest chapter yet and possibly the longest a chapter's ever going to be. I will again like to thank the reviewers: DaughteroftheHuntress, RobynRavenclaw98 and Fannie!  
**

**Now on with the chapter...**

**Chapter Twelve**

Scorpius's POV  
"A –A –Alex…" Rose sputters. "You?"  
She does the thing I least want her to do, for Rose's sake. She nods.  
"How?" Rose asks unbelievably. This isn't possible. Rose is not able to process all this. Holy cow! Alex is a werewolf? Has the world turned upside down?  
She looks mortified. "It's a long story. But I'm really sorry Rose. I'm so, so sorry. Scorpius, you too. I'm so ashamed of myself but I can explain. Please let me explain."  
She has tears in her eyes, threatening to spill, her mouth is quivering and her knees are about to give in (I don't think I've ever seen her like this) but Rose doesn't move. She's stunned. But apparently, surprising myself, I'm not. I mean I'm totally shocked but not petrified like Rose. Well, it's not MY best friend who's a werewolf. I can't imagine what must be going through Rose's mind.  
I get up. "I think you should sit down first" I say to Alex.  
I gently lead her to one of the chairs and make her sit down.  
"Rose, please" Alex pleads "Please don't look at me like that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what a monster I am."  
Then suddenly Rose speaks up "You're not a monster."  
"I am!" Alex insists "Lying to you and then attacking you in the forest certainly makes me one."  
All emotions seem to have left Rose. That makes me worried. "Who all know?" I ask quickly. A mistake, I realize later.  
"My parents, all the teachers and… and Charlie Longbottom" Alex reveals timidly.  
Then the wave of emotions which goes through Rose worries me. She bellows, "CHARLIE LONGBOTTOM? Are you serious?" Rose throws up her hands "Charlie Longbottom who's practically a stranger to you knows about your werewolfry but not me, your BEST FRIEND! Is this a JOKE?" Rose is more furious than I've ever seen her.  
Alex flinches at the word "werewolfry". "That's not true" she says quietly.  
"What's not true? I'm NOT your best friend?" Rose fumes.  
"Not that. Charlie isn't a stranger to me, Rose. He has been helping me a lot despite knowing about my condition."  
Rose closes her eyes and massages her head in frustration trying to calm down. Redheads do have a temper, I realize.  
Rose takes a deep breath.  
With tears dried on her face and her expression full of shame, Alex looks more vulnerable than I've ever seen her. Alex is so strong and bold but at that moment, she's nothing but exposed. I feel a pang of pity. Rose needs to comfort her. But who will comfort Rose? I decide me.  
I grab her hand with both my hands and say softly, "Rose. Why don't you let her explain? I'm sure she has a reason for not telling you AND attacking us."  
To Alex I say encouragingly "Go on."  
Alex swallows and starts, "The werewolf bit me when I was ten, before coming to Hogwarts. In the Battle of Hogwarts, my Dad had killed a man Henry Watts who was sided with Voldemort. His son Devon wanted to take revenge. Incidentally, Devon was a werewolf so revenge was all too easy for him. He never tried anything on my Dad, he knew he wouldn't succeed. Instead though, he had Seamus Finnigan's young daughter to take out his anger on."  
Rose listens intently, so do I. All the anger has vanished from Rose's face replacing it with curiosity.  
Alex continues with a faraway look "The night Devon bit me; he had taken his Wolfsbane Potion so he perfectly knew what he was doing. He was savage, Rose. He was absolutely merciless. I ran from him but couldn't outrun him. Eventually he caught up with me. I saw him change Rose…it was horrifying. It looked so painful and I wanted to scream but no sound came out of me. He bit me and believe me, it's the most unbearable pain I've ever felt. Luckily, Dad had followed me and Devon was killed then and there right after he bit me. Dad tried everything but it was no use. I was a werewolf. My mother was shocked. Her daughter was a monster. She was a Muggle, Rose. She wasn't used to all this. Finding my Dad was a wizard alone was the biggest shock of her life. But me turning into a werewolf was too much for her. She couldn't take it. She died. I still blame myself for that. Everyday."  
I'm speechless. I had no idea Alex had had such a horrific childhood. She has always seemed so cheerful and bubbly. I'm stunned into silence. But this time, Rose isn't. All her anger turned into concern, she goes to sit beside Alex and wraps her arm around her shoulder in order to comfort her.  
Alex carries on her story, "The day I got my letter, my Dad owled Professor McGonnagal about my condition. McGonnagal agreed to admit me into the school but she said it was important for me to hide the fact that I'm a werewolf. Even after Remus Lupin, our world isn't fair to werewolves Rose. Or squibs in that matter. So I did what she told me. I hid my true form…"  
"Hang on" Rose interrupts "How come I never found out? You've been with me for six years now! Am I really that thick?"  
Alex smiles ruefully "No Rose. You're smarter than most of the people in our batch."  
"Then how precisely were you never sick? Werewolves are supposed to gain 'pallor' as the moon approaches. But you've always been healthy" Rose says mystified.  
Alex laughs drily "Don't you think the Wolfsbane Potion would've been advanced and modified by now? Professor Slughorn tells me that Severus Snape was working on the potion back when he used to make it for Remus Lupin. He obviously never told anyone but Slughorn found out when he took over the Potions class back in our parents' sixth year. And now, it's benefitting me. The new and modified version of Wolfsbane Potion not only lets me keep my mind during the transformation but it also releases me of the pain and illness and all the thousands of side effects to lycanthropy."  
"Well, if that's the case, how come you attacked us in the forest? I don't believe it was purposeful" I say.  
"And what part does Charlie play in this?" Rose adds.  
Alex waves her hand. "Oh that. Charlie is the one who delivers the potion to me secretly every month. I don't know why. The night I attacked the pair of you, Charlie met me and said that there was no potion." Rose wears a look that says she has just realized something. "He advised me to run away into the forest for the night and coincidentally, Scorpius decided to do that too" Alex adds smiling and glancing at me "and double coincidentally, you chose to join him, Rose."  
Rose's Weasley blush creeps up. We know all too well what happened that night.  
We stay silent for a long time, soaking in the story. Then Rose says slowly "Why didn't you tell me, Alex?"  
"How could I? I was embarrassed" Alex says.  
"Embarrassed? What for? This isn't your fault Alexandra! You are such a fool! You should've told me!" Rose cries.  
Alex looks down at her shoes, "You're right. I should've told you especially after I attacked you. I want to thank you both for not hurting me. I remember Scorpius stopping you from exploding me."  
Rose's cheeks redden some more "About that. Sorry for attempting to murder you."  
"Apology accepted. And another thing you should know…" Alex says mysteriously.  
"What?" Rose narrows her eyes.  
Alex grins and looks at me "I heard everything while I was stunned Scorpius. What you said to Rose was a pretty romantic thing to do, really classy. Though I didn't see her face, I'm sure Rose must've been flattered."  
Rose covers her face with her hand. In a pretty unusual way, my pale face feels hot too.  
Alex laughs as Rose and I blush furiously, the werewolf issue finally sorted out. And in a quite diplomatic way, if you ask me.

Rose's POV  
Our finals finished, and we've all packed our bags as we have to leave tomorrow. The year has ended. The end of year feast will be held tonight, after a couple of hours. Everyone will be happy, as they'll be going home after another exhausting but wonderful year at Hogwarts.  
Everyone will be carefree but not me (and Scorpius). Now that we're going home, I have a big problem that I have to solve. I've always dreaded this moment. I don't know what will happen when I break it to them. Of course, Scorpius also has to do the same but I think my parents are a little tougher, especially my Dad.  
Dear Merlin, he'll be mad.  
If our parents don't approve and make a big deal out of this, Scorpius and I will only have one year together. That thought makes me scared.  
I sit on my bed, looking out of the window picturing my parents' reaction. That's when Alex comes in. She senses I'm worried. She sits beside me.  
"Hey" she says gently "What's wrong?"  
I turn to look at her. "Something huge is going to happen this summer. Good or bad, I don't know."  
She takes on a puzzled look "What's going to happen?"  
I sigh, "Scorpius and I are going to break it to our parents."  
Alex slightly gasps "Oh!"  
I smile emotionlessly, "Yeah. I thought you'd say that."  
Alex composes herself "I –I mean…how do you think they'll take it?"  
"Not good. That's for sure. My family despises the Malfoys, special emphasis on my Dad. So you can guess what his reaction is going to be" I say.  
"And your Mom?" asks Alex cautiously.  
"I really don't know what she'll think. If worse comes to worst, she'll get mad too and support my Dad. Otherwise, I think she'll accept us after I tell her how great Scorpius is and that he saved my life" I say. I don't remind her it was her Scorpius saved my life from.  
"What will you do Rose, if they don't approve?" Alex asks the dreaded question.  
I shake my head and exhale "I don't know Alex. To be honest, I don't want think about that."  
Alex nods. "What about Scorpius's parents?"  
"I asked him. He says they'll be shocked and his melodramatic mother and grandfather will make a big deal but eventually his dad and grandma will come to his rescue so you can see how easy this is for HIM" I complain. "In fact, his grandmother already knows about this."  
"Wow" is the only thing Alex says. We sit there for a few minutes in silence. Then I look at my bedside watch and see it's time for the feast. Alex and I put on our robes and head to our last dinner before seventh year.  
Scorpius POV  
_Open. Close. Open. Close. Open. Close._  
I make a fist, I loosen it. I again make a fist and loosen it. My hands are all clammy.  
I take a deep breath, trying to be calm. I see Rose at the Gryffindor table. She looks like she's going to be sick. I can relate to that. Our worst nightmares are about to come true.  
Rose says I have it easy. True, I have it easier than HER but convincing my Mom is going to be a really messy job. I mean, however irritating and annoying my Mom may be, I love her and I WANT her to be okay with it. I don't care about Grandpa Lucius. I haven't really ever liked him.  
I'm positive Dad's going to happy and well, Grandmother already knows. Even though, half of my family will be okay, I'm still scared out of my wits. I can only imagine what Rose must be going through. I mean, it was tough enough to convince Hugo. And he's her BROTHER. Younger one.  
I can picture the whole scenario. After I get off the train, Mom and Dad will be there to greet me. When we'll reach the Malfoy manor and I'll break it to them, they'll be shocked. Daughter in law and father in law will create a scene. Son will talk to wife in privacy and convince her. Father in law won't agree. No one will care what he thinks. Case closed. Everything goes back to normal again.  
The end.  
Sounds simple, doesn't it?  
I wish.

Rose's POV  
"Rose" Alex says "We have to go."  
I get up, hesitate, take a deep breath and go to board the Hogwarts Express with my best friend.

I look out of the window. London has arrived. We'll soon be at Platform 9 ¾. The people in my compartment are Alex, Charlie, Albus and I. Alex is having a hushed conversation with Charlie and Albus is chomping on all the stuff he bought from the food trolley.  
One thing everyone should know: I get REALLY worked up when I'm tense.  
"Stop eating!" I snap at Al.  
He knits his eyebrows, "Why? I'm hungry."  
"I don't care. I'm getting irritated" I say angrily.  
He gives me a look which says he thinks I'm insane.  
"Well" he says haughtily "Deal with it."  
I give him a mean look. "Don't try your luck, smartypants. Just because you're a Potter doesn't mean you get to have your way."  
He opens his mouth to say something when Alex steps in "Stop it you guys! Stop this squabbling! Just stay quiet for a few minutes. We're almost there."  
Al stomps out of the compartment and Alex's look which she gives me undoubtedly conveys _Okay, I get that you're worried. But it doesn't mean you can take it out on others._  
I fold my hands across my chest and sulk. I know I'm being stubborn but I can't help it. Clearly.  
It would've helped if Scorpius was with me but he isn't. Obviously. Not until we go public. He's with other Slytherins doing whatever that Slytherins do.  
After a few minutes like Alex says, the train comes to a halt. My heart starts to beat rapidly. I make a fist and my nails dig into my palms. I suddenly feel cold and shiver.  
We wait for everyone to go. I'll probably the last one out of the train. Shortly after, I'm proved wrong.  
As I'm about get off, someone tugs on my hand. I recognize the touch. It's Scorpius's. I step inside the train again and the shutters come down as he waves his wand.  
He looks as nervous as I feel. "Ready?" he asks.  
I shake my head. "No."  
"Me too. But we have to do this" he tries to encourage me but fails. I nod unable to say anything.  
"I just wanted to wish you luck. See you one last time" he smiles sadly.  
I look up at him sternly "Don't. Don't say that. It won't be the last time."  
"Hopefully" he mutters.  
I feel overwhelmed. So does he. Not a second has passed and I find myself in Scorpius's arms.  
"I'm scared Scorpius" I say against his chest.  
"It's okay" he whispers soothingly but I can hear the tremor in his voice.  
It may be the last time I think and go up on my toes. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me gently but passionately, goodbye on his lips. We pull away.  
"Come on" I say to him "It's time."  
He looks into my eyes and asks "Together?" He holds out his hand.  
I nod and take it. "Together."  
Holding hands, together we step out of the Hogwarts Express to face the storm.

**A/N: I love this chapter personally! Please review :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Lalalalalalallalalalala *I don't own Harry Potter* lalalalalalalalalalala...Okay, that was a pretty strange disclaimer but who cares? :P  
**

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews: DaughterofTheHuntress and 02Chloe20! Enjoy this chapter :D  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rose's POV  
I see Dad ruffling Hugo's hair and Mum's searching for me. Like I can't take my eyes off my parents, I'm sure Scorpius can't either.  
My Mum finally spots me and her eyes go wide. She grabs Dad's arm and points at me. My Dad looks only confused like this is some sort of misunderstanding. But I know how he'll look once he realizes what's going on.  
The Weasleys are on our left and the Malfoys are nowhere to be seen. Scorpius and I are holding each other's hand so tightly, it's clear neither one of us wants to let go. But we'll have to. At some point. That point arrives and we part ways and honestly, it's one of the hardest things I've ever done. I don't look back because if I do that, I'll not be able to hold up my end of the deal.  
As soon as I reach my family, Dad asks "Were you just holding hands with that Malfoy boy?"  
"Yes. And his name is Scorpius" I say stiffly.  
"But why, Rosie?" my Mom asks concernedly most probably thinking Scorpius forced me or something.  
I don't say anything. My silence speaks for itself.  
Realization dawns.  
I see Hugo shaking his head at me, PITYING me, like saying "You have my condolences" all saintlike. Little git. I'll deal with him later.  
"Rose, honey…please don't tell me it is what I think it is" Mum warns worriedly.  
Dad is unable to speak. Oh God, this is far worse than I thought it would be.  
I sigh resignedly, "Mum…Dad… can we PLEASE deal with this when we get home?"  
"Home? You want me to stay quiet the whole way now that I know THIS? I –" Dad starts. But Mum knows better than to cause a scene at Kings Cross.  
"Ron" Mom says touching Dad's arm, "We'll deal with this when we get home."  
"But Hermione –" Dad protests spreading out his hands like what the hell!?  
"Please, Ronald" Mum says. Dad takes on a stubborn expression and mutters "Fine." I have this strange theory that Dad listens to Mom when she calls him by his full name.  
We apparate our way home. Dad stalks away to his room, without saying another word, mad at both me and Mum. Hugo busies himself with the Play Station 8; a muggle gaming device Uncle Harry gifted him this birthday.  
Mom sits on the couch. I sit beside her and ask cautiously "Mum?"  
She looks at me, her brown eyes tired. "Let's get this over with. Don't you hate Scorpius? You used to go on and on about him, in a negative way of course. What's this that I'm suddenly hearing?"  
"I know I used to hate him. I mean, he was SO ANNOYING! But then I started to see who the real Scorpius was" I say.  
"Which was?" Mum wants to know.  
"Mum, you won't believe me. He's so great. I KNOW his father was bad to you…" I trail off.  
Mum says "Ooh bad is a light word, Rose. More like evil."  
I nod, "Moving on…so my feelings started to change about him and I think his did too. I started thinking about him a lot; suddenly I noticed how good-looking he was and really funny and witty and amazing!"  
Mum smiles slightly, probably remembering her days at Hogwarts when she liked Dad.  
"In our fifth year, there was a Slug Club party and we were just talking because my date cancelled on me and Scorpius's date was boring the hell outta him and I was so overwhelmed, I blurted something that was bothering me and then like an idiot, I fainted" I roll my eyes.  
Mum's eyes go wide with alarm "You FAINTED? Why didn't you tell us?"  
I wave her question aside "That isn't important Mum. It was nothing; just exhaustion. And Mum, it was HIM who carried me to the Hospital Wing, took care of me and waited for me to wake up and make sure I was okay. Don't you see Mum? It was him all along even when I was at my worst."  
Mom's look is still disapproving. She isn't convinced.  
I carry on with my story, "After that, we became really good friends even though we wanted to be anything but. Then one night, Scorpius told me he saw ME in the Mirror of Erised. Can you believe that? ME! I-"  
My Dad cuts me off suddenly appearing in the room, "And you believed him? What makes you so sure he didn't lie to you?"  
Because I know him and I know what I see in his eyes I want to say but I have a feeling that'll make the situation worse.  
I say nothing instead. Dad continues, "And what makes you sure he isn't using you in some way? He's a Malfoy Rose…how can you just trust him so blindly?"  
"He's a Malfoy, you say? That's exactly why I resisted him for so long, thinking he was just like his father. But you know what Dad? I was wrong; he isn't. He isn't a BIT like his father!" I blurt out indignantly. It isn't only dad who's going to get angry in this fight.  
Dad tries to keep calm "Look Rose, I know you're young and you feel like you're on the top of the world and that's fine! You're SUPPOSED to feel that way. But don't forget you're also naïve and immature. Malfoy charmed you, laid out a trap for you and you foolishly fell for it."  
My nose flares up, "Stop saying that, Dad. There isn't any kind of trap he laid out for me or anyone. You don't even know him!"  
"Nor do I want to. I don't want to make acquaintance with spoilt brats –"  
"Dad" I warn him "Don't say another word about Scorpius."  
He narrows his eyes at me "Now you're defending him? Against me, your own father? This has gone too far."  
"Maybe she's right" Mom speaks up quietly.  
"What, Hermione? Are you serious? You think all this is justified?" Dad asks Mum unbelievably.  
"I do, Ronald! Because she's our daughter! If WE don't believe her, who will?" Mom exclaims.  
I vigorously nod at that. Good, that's a start.  
My Mom continues, "I mean I'm not saying her choosing Malfoy was something I like but don't you think maybe we should just give him a chance?"  
"No, Hermione. Listen…if this was Draco Malfoy we were talking about giving a chance, would you even consider?" Dad asks an impressive question.  
My Mum is quick as fox, "I would" Mom says and Dad's eyes widen "IF he hadn't been such an ass. IF he hadn't joined the blasted Death Eaters. Do you understand what I'm saying here?"  
When Dad refuses to acknowledge the point she's making, Mum continues, "We don't like Draco Malfoy because of what he has done to us. Because we know him and all his rotten schemes and plans and spoilt attitude. But we haven't even met his son! We don't know what he's like. Maybe Rose is right. This is just about giving a chance, Ron."  
Wow! That was a bloody good point Mum made there. I almost applaud. Mrs Weasley: one, Mr Weasley: zero.  
But then I remember something. "Okay, I know I'm supposed to be defending Scorpius but Mum, when we went to Ollivanders to buy me a wand and we met the Malfoys, you asked me to stay away from him and as far as I can remember, there was no pep talk about giving chances."  
"No, no, no Rose. You misunderstand me. I'm ABSOLUTELY not saying you're right and that Scorpius is an angel or something. For all we know, maybe your dad's right. Maybe he HAS used you. But we don't know for sure." Mom folds her hands across her chest.  
"What are you implying, Hermione?" Dad asks for the verdict.  
"All I'm saying is –" Mum starts but is cut off.  
"If what I heard was right, I think Mrs Weasley is quite ready to accept me" someone says.  
And who else could it be?  
The person standing by the door is none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter :) And sorry because next chapter is shorter than this :/ Hope you forgive me for that!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Is my name J.K. Rowling? No. That statements says for itself.**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chappie people! Anyway, I wanted to tell you this fic's nearing the end. Only three more chapter and an epilogue :) Hey, guys can you please try and at least give me till 50 reviews for the whole story? Thank you so much :)  
**

**Thanks for the reviews: StoryWebber, 02Chloe20 and NanoWorker :D**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rose's POV  
I pinch myself.  
This IS for real.  
Oh. My. God.  
This is THE apocalypse.  
For a few seconds, nobody moves.  
Then Scorpius frowns at me, "Rose, aren't you going to invite me in?" He's joking at THIS time! He's insane. Period.  
"No" I cry unbelievably "because you invited yourself in!" Oh God, this is a nightmare!  
Then I whisper (Okay, more like hiss at him), "What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"  
He rolls him eyes at me "Oh, are you serious? You only told me about a million times."  
I blush at that but I glare at him.  
"You told him where you live?" Mom asks, a little panicky.  
"Of course I did! How else was he going to owl me?" I say.  
Now Mum's expression grows frantic "He sends you letters?"  
"Not yet. We just got together this year!" I say.  
"Okay! I've had enough!" Dad yells. He points at Scorpius "You. Out of my house. Now."  
Scorpius looks alarmed. What, did he expect people to welcome him with garlands?  
"What?" I exclaim "No!"  
I grab Scorpius's arm. "Scorpius isn't going anywhere."  
"Did you not understand me?" Dad asks super calmly which is not a good sign, "I ordered him to get out of my house THIS INSTANT."  
"Yes and he refuses" I look my father in the eye. There is no way I'm going to back down.  
Dad looks right back. "Um…actually –" Scorpius starts but I cut him off by saying "Shut up Scorpius!" without breaking eye contact with Dad.  
"Well then" Dad says "I guess it's time to remind you that this is MY house –"  
Then Mum intervenes "Oh stop it! Ron, stop being so stubborn and let Scorpius tell what happened. And Rose, quit arguing with your father. Scorpius…explain."  
Scorpius looks amazed at my mother's way of managing things.  
"Yeah" I say "What happened, Scorpius? Did you not talk to your parents?"  
"Now that" he says, "is a very funny story."  
I say sarcastically, "Oh, do tell."  
And then Scorpius begins his tale…

* * *

Scorpius's POV  
Rose's parents are waiting for her. She doesn't look back. I can understand why she doesn't. Her family starts talking and I don't have the nerve to overhear. Also, I'm not that shameless.  
My family is nowhere to be seen. Usually it's my Dad or Mum or both who come to pick me up. But they aren't here. I wonder what happened. I wait until Rose and her family disappear through the barrier. After I'm tired of waiting, I too leave Kings Cross, annoyed with my parents. My family is seriously messed up.  
As soon as I'm out in the REAL Kings Cross and not 9 ¾ , a seemingly random person (who looks familiar) comes up to me and asks me "Oi! Are you Sconpius Malfoy?"  
"It's Scorpius and yes I'm him. Why?" I ask. This man is huge and his voice is really rough. He has breadcrumbs all over his shirt.  
"What took you so look, boy? I've been waiting for you for ages. Anyways, it's nice to meet you" he says and thrusts his hand forward.  
I take and shake it but I still have no idea who this person is. "Uh, nice to meet you too. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure" he says.  
"Who are you?" I plainly ask.  
He slaps a hand on his forehead, "How stupid of me! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gregory Goyle. Your father's childhood friend." Oh right, now I remember why he looks familiar. He was in my parents' wedding picture. I think he was the best man. A really filthy best man.  
I start to get worried. Whenever "childhood friends" of your parents come to receive you, either they are missing or dead. "Where are my parents? Why didn't they come?"  
He waves his hand, "No need to worry. Your parents urgently had to leave town. So they asked me to receive you. They'll be back tonight."  
"Then why didn't you come to the Platform?" I ask.  
"Oh. That. It's nothing. Just that I got banned from there. The barrier doesn't let me through." He laughs weakly.  
"What?" I exclaim, my eyes wide "You got BANNED from Platform 9 ¾?"  
"Now let's not make this a big deal. So what if I got banned? It doesn't matter. I haven't got any children. I'm not even married" he says proudly like marrying girls is a catastrophic sin.  
"Then what are you?" I want to know because Gregory Goyle seems REALLY dumb and I'm not sure the wizarding world would provide him with a job.  
I'm proved right. He says, "Me? I'm a muggle cop. The best in town!"  
Oh wow! This wizard is so incapable of magic that he had to get a muggle employment. Good job, Mum and Dad, sending him here.  
"Now let's get going!" Gregory Goyle says cheerfully. I can't go with this man anywhere. Make up an excuse, Scorpius. Fast.  
"Um actually I have to go to a friend's house for the summer. Didn't Mum and Dad mention that to you?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.  
He looks puzzled "Noooo."  
I nod knowingly, "They must've forgotten. God knows what has happened to their memories. They forget things a lot lately."  
"Really? Draco had a really good memory. He remembered every single mistake I made in school and punished me for it" Goyle says.  
"Really?" I act flabbergasted, "Well, now, he doesn't even remember what day of the week it is."  
"Dear Merlin. Poor Draco" he says scratching his stubble.  
I steer the conversation back to the topic "So as I was saying, I have to get to my friend's house. Could you please tell me where I can find a bit of Floo Powder?"  
"Yeah. I know just the place." He tells me where to go.  
He calls out "Have fun! Be careful!"  
I head off as fast as I can.  
And so…

* * *

Rose's POV  
"…here I am" says Scorpius.

**A/N: Draco's POV in the next chapter! :D Please review!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The sad thing about my life is I don't own Harry Potter. :'(**

**A/N: Well, this chapter is longer than the last one but not that long I guess :/ I'm sorry those of you who expected Ch 14 to be longer :/ I regret to tell you the next two chapters are going to be VERY short, not even 1000 words! I know, I'm a horrible person! **

**But yay, Draco's POV! Sorry, he's ultra OOC and this chapter's kinda weird but whatever XD **

**Thanks for the reviews: StoryWebber, DaughterofTheHuntress, Thegirlwhocouldopenflowers and 02Chloe20! **

**Anyway, without further ado...**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Draco's POV  
"Call Goyle" Astoria insists. Again. For the hundredth time. I mean I love her and all but she can be REALLY annoying. And protective. And paranoid.  
"Scorpius is fine, Astoria" I drawl.  
"I said call Goyle RIGHT NOW" she says angrily, her blue eyes on fire.  
"We're going home tonight. Can't you just wait for…" I check my wristwatch, "four more hours?"  
"Four hours is a long time, Draco" Astoria says, "Anything can happen in four hours."  
"Yes" I agree, "Anything can happen in four hours like Scorpius reaching home safe sound."  
She rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean. Can't you just check ONCE with Goyle? Can't you just CALL him on that muggle phone of yours and make sure everything's alright? Don't you care a bit about your own son? The call will only take a MINUTE."  
"Fine" I snap at her but she barely notices. I guess she's grown used to it. When it's Draco Malfoy you have to spend your whole life with, you have to get used to everything.  
I take out the muggle cell phone from my coat pocket and swipe the screen to unlock it. Fortunately, Goyle also has one of these, being a muggle cop. I've seen his phone and I've promised myself never to touch it even by mistake. Goyle is filthy.  
I dial his number. He picks up after the sixth ring. "Hello?"  
"Goyle, this is Malfoy. Everything's fine, I reckon?" I ask tiredly.  
"Of course everything's fine Draco! And…" Goyle says and I give Astoria a thumbs up and an I- told- you- so look.  
She doesn't look convinced. I guess I shouldn't too since its Goyle I've given a responsibility to.  
"And?" I ask.  
"And Scorpius told me about your memory problem. I'm sorry, Draco, I really am" Goyle says in his kindest voice.  
I don't think I quite got that. "What?" I exclaim.  
"Your memory problem. Look, you're forgetting now too" Goyle says earnestly.  
Wait a minute. "Goyle, what did Scorpius tell you?" I think I know where this is going.  
"He told me how you forget things and that you ALSO forgot to tell me that Scorpius was supposed to stay with a friend this summer" Goyle says superiorly.  
I'm going to ground that boy for the rest of his life. Period.  
"Goyle, you IDIOT!" I bellow "He fooled you. I haven't got a bloody memory problem. He lied to you! How can you be so thick?"  
Goyle stays silent, slowly understanding what I'm trying to say.  
"Oooooh, I get it now... I'm very sorry, Draco. I really wanted to please you". Goyle sounds heartbroken. Well, I don't care. He completely deserved what he got. I never should've trusted him, given his IQ.  
I hang up in frustration before Goyle can say anything else.  
Astoria looks sick with worry. "Well?" she asks anxiously "Tell me. It certainly doesn't look like everything's alright."  
I sigh. "Look you were right. Something has gone wrong."  
"I knew it! A mother knows when her child is in danger!" Astoria cries.  
"I'm sure no one's in DANGER" I say, more like trying to assure myself than her.  
"You know the last time you were sure of something, it was exactly the opposite" Astoria says meanly. Ouch, that stings.  
"The least you could do is tell me what has happened" Astoria says after a moment of silence.  
"When Goyle went to pick Scorpius up, Scorpius tricked him saying that he had to go to some friend's house this summer and that we had a memory problem so we forgot and Goyle, the idiot fell for it" I explain.  
"And?"  
"And we don't know where Scorpius is" I say really quickly.  
Astoria gasps and puts a hand over her mouth and hollers at me, "This is ALL your fault! My child could be anywhere in the world! You're the worst father ever!"  
"How is it my fault?" I ask defensively.  
She narrows her eyes at me. "Well, Goyle isn't MY friend, is he?"  
I surrender, "Okay. This is my fault. Now what do you want me to do?"  
"Isn't that obvious? We go back to London" Astoria says plainly. She doesn't suggest this, she orders it.  
"What?" I blurt out, "We can't just go to London. I have a job here. I'm a Healer, Astoria. I can't just leave my patients to die."  
"But you can leave your SON to die. Yeah Draco, that makes sense" Astoria says.  
I sigh. She caught me right where it hurts. Damn, how can this woman convince me every single time? "Fine. We'll go. I'll ask some other Healer to take over. But this is going to cost us."  
She hisses at me, "I don't care."  
With that cheerful thought, we head for London.

Rose's POV  
"Scorpius!" I gasp "Your parents don't know yet?! And here I was thinking you talked to them and everything's okay!"  
Scorpius laughs mirthlessly " Then, you REALLY don't know my parents Rose."  
But Dad has a different question. "Malfoy sent Goyle, GREGORY Goyle to pick you up?"  
"Yep!" Scorpius says simply.  
Dad suddenly laughs out loud, "Merlin! Malfoy still trusts that brainless buffoon?"  
"Yeah" Scorpius smiles, "That surprises me too."  
"Later when you're free, I'll tell you how stupid Goyle was in school" Dad says to Scorpius.  
Wait; was that bonding I just saw between my father and boyfriend? I'll definitely have to remember to thank Gregory Goyle for this.  
"Do you remember, Hermione when Harry and I tricked Crabbe and Goyle into eating those cupcakes for our Polyjuice Potion?" Dad asks Mom, clearly in a better mood.  
Mum smiles, "I do, Ron."  
"So that means everything's fine? You're fine with us?" I ask too soon, out of excitement. But of course that's too good to be true.  
The room again grows sombre. "Now that" Dad says "is something we have to solve."  
"Dad. Aren't you still convinced? Scorpius came all this way just for me, to win over you!" I say.  
Scorpius looks down and coughs, clearly embarrassed.  
"Dad" I plead with all my heart "Please."  
Dad's eyes soften.  
He exhales "Hermione, what do you think?"  
Even though Dad can veto our decision, he still asks Mum's opinion in everything. I think that's cute.  
Mum bites her lower lip, "I think –"  
Mum is cut off by a knock on the door.  
Hugo goes to open it and as soon as he does that, he drops his PS 8.  
Standing outside the door are two people I'd least want to be here, right now.  
Draco and Astoria Malfoy.  
The apocalypse has begun.

Scorpius's POV

Busted. That's what I am.  
How on Earth did Mom and Dad know I was here?  
Ah…right. The Floo Station writes down your destination in case something goes wrong. And Gregory Goyle must have told them which Floo Station I went to. Damn it! I should've used some other way.  
Rose throws me a panicked look. I don't know what to do. Man, what did I ever do to deserve THIS situation?  
"We're very interested in hearing what you have to say, Granger," Dad sneers.  
Dad, please. Just. Shut up.  
"Weasley, Draco. It's Weasley,"Mrs. Weasley grits her teeth, obviously trying to stay calm. It's kind of obvious she hates my Dad.  
"Ah, right. My bad," Dad faces out his palms.  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron Weasley growls. Mrs. Weasley places a hand on his shoulder.  
"Ron" she sighs like she's tired of this drama. Can't say I blame her "it's okay. We should discuss this in a diplomatic way."  
"Like hell he's being diplomatic!" Mr. Weasley yells. I see Hugo scurrying off to his room. Guess he's the smartest of us all.  
"Hermione is right," Mom interrupts. I'm surprised. If it'd been a normal day, she would've bitten my head off and not tried to make peace with Rose's parents. This doesn't feel normal. "We don't want any unnecessary fights, do we?"  
Dad smirks at Rose's dad from behind Mum. I can see it's taking all his willpower not to pounce on Dad. I perfectly understand. Dad's acting like a jerk. What's up with him, anyway? Usually, he's calm enough. I suspect his brain goes haywire whenever he confronts the Weasleys.  
"I agree," Hermione Weasley says; glad to have received some support.  
Then both Hermione Weasley and Astoria Malfoy turn to look at me and Rose. Both the dads are too busy glaring at each other. My palms start to sweat. Guess it's our turn now.  
"You may start" Mom orders.  
Rose smiles nervously, "Start what?" I know she knows perfectly well what Mom's talking about. She's just buying time to think of a possible way to get out of this. Unharmed, to be specific.  
Mom waves her hand dismissively, though she isn't dismissing anyone. Not by a long shot.  
"You know what I'm talking about, dear" she says.  
"Actually, Astoria," Mrs. Weasley steps in, "Rose told me everything. And I daresay Scorpius seems like a fine young man."  
Mom smiles modestly like it's she who made me who I am.  
"As for Rose, I don't know enough. Scorpius?" Mom turns to me.  
My turn. Great.  
I shift uncomfortably. This is the most awkward situation of my life. "Uh…Rose is great, Mom."  
"Oh darling, you know that's not what I want to hear. Elaborate!" Mom grins.  
I curse under my breath. Rose blushes. Mom is loving this. This is like a bloody soap opera for her. Mrs. Weasley doesn't find it too bad either.  
But to make this work, I have to say exactly what Mom wants to hear.  
"Fine" I grumble and say everything very quickly "Rose is beautiful and intelligent and so amazing. The first time I saw her, she took my breath away. But for years, I couldn't tell her how I felt. Then one day, I gathered up courage and went to her. And to my surprise and delight, she felt the same. I was elated. And then I realized I loved her…so did she. After a lot of adventures together, long story short. Here we are. Forbidden love…blah blah blah."  
"Satisfied? Happy?" I ask Mom sardonically.  
Both women have a dreamy look in their eyes. I almost gag.  
"Ah…to be young again!" Mom exclaims like an excited teenaged girl, "So cute, these two. Adorable, right Hermione?"  
Rose's mom nods "Absolutely."  
WHAT? Mrs. Weasley is supposed to be the sensible one. What the HELL is happening in this house!? Both the dads are still glaring at each other.  
"Let me tell you this story, Hermione. About Draco and I met." Mum starts.  
Mrs. Weasley's eyes lighten up, "Oh, do tell."  
I think now I'll go in a corner and vomit.  
While I'm having this cheerful thought, I don't notice Rose standing beside me.  
"Going better than expected, huh?" she asks quietly.  
I look down at her. "Nope. I would've liked a wrestling match better."  
She laughs. A sound I love.  
THUD!  
Everyone turns to look what happened.  
Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley on top of each other. And both have the death look on their faces.  
Just my luck, I guess.

**A/N: There's a surprise for you next chapter! Hopefully, that'll make up for it being extremely short :P Review please! Can you make it to 45? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me because I don't, in any way, own the wonderful series of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Surprise! Surprise! Harry's POV! :D  
**

**This is the last chapter :/ I'm really sad. It was a short fic, but I liked writing it. **

**Thank you so much for actually making it to 45 reviews last chapter! Now I sincerely hope you make the reviews cross 50 :D It would mean a lot to me! **

**Thank you so much my wonderful reviewers: StoryWebber, NanoWorker, DaughterofTheHuntress and RobynRavenclaw98! Your awesome reviews never fail to flatter me! **

**Now without further delay, I give you the last chapter of Rivalry Gone Too Far...**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry's POV

"Careful with that lamp, Albus. I'm sure you don't want to spend the rest of your morning mowing the lawn. No magic" Harry called to his youngest son.  
Then he heard a scream. Here we go again, he thought.  
"Lily! How many times do I have to tell you –don't go in the Boggart room!" he yelled.  
His daughter, almost sobbing said, "It was an accident, Dad."  
"Not even by accident" Harry warned, "You know you can't handle them."  
"Harry…" came his wife Ginny's soothing voice, "Don't get so worked up. They're just kids."  
Harry sighed, "You're right. That reminds me, where's James?"  
"He's with his friends. Quidditch World Cup, remember?"  
"Right" Harry said, "Anyway, I have to go get going."  
Ginny lifted one of her red eyebrows, "Where?"  
"To Ron's" Harry answered, "I thought I'd go meet him today."  
Ginny considered this, "Okay. Take care." Harry gave her a peck on the cheek and headed for the Weasleys' place.  
When he reached their door, he was surprised to hear a lot of commotion inside. The Weasleys were a quiet family , thanks to Hermione –one of Harry's best friend. If it wasn't for her, the family would be a mayhem and the credits would go to Ron, Harry's other best friend.  
Harry went forward and knocked, curious.  
Nobody opened the door. Something was definitely wrong. Harry pushed open the door and found it was open.  
Harry stepped inside and what he saw shocked him to the core.  
Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were on each other yelling curses and wrestling. Both their wives were trying to stop them –Hermione Weasley and Astoria Malfoy, a pretty blue-eyed brunette. And they weren't the only ones in the room.  
In a far corner stood Rose Weasley and with her was Scorpius Malfoy. They were holding hands. That shocked Harry even more.  
Then suddenly Hermione noticed him and she yelled, "Harry! Don't just stand there! Come and help me!"  
Harry was starting to regret his decision of coming here more and more. Then he had an idea.  
"Hang on! Where did Rose and Scorpius go?" he wondered out loudly.  
The effect was immediate. Ron and Draco broke apart. Hermione grinned at Harry and her look was clear: That was wicked but awesome. Not bad Harry.  
"If they ran away, I'll –" Ron growled but Hermione cut him off by saying, "Relax Ron. They're right here.  
Ron looked where she was pointing. Rose grinned sheepishly and waved at him. "Hi Dad."  
Draco Malfoy dusted his clothes and threw Ron his trademark disgusted look. Ron didn't even notice.  
Harry decided to step in, "Ron, Hermione –what's going on?" he asked.  
Draco and Astoria were discussing something privately.  
Ron flicked his finger at Harry, "THAT is an interesting question, Harry. Why don't you ask that to Rose?"  
Rose looked as guilty as a traitor who had betrayed his country.  
Poor kid, Harry thought. Sometimes he felt Ron was too harsh on his children. If Harry had guessed correctly, Rose had only made the mistake of loving the wrong boy.  
Scorpius's squeeze of her hand didn't go unnoticed. Harry had the urge to smile.  
"Uncle Harry…it's just –" Rose started.  
"You don't need to explain anything Rose" Harry smiled at her.  
Suddenly, Astoria Malfoy spoke up, "If no one minds, may Draco and I have a word with our son?"  
"By all means" Hermione said. Scorpius gulped and went out of the door with his parents. Rose looked worried for him as well.  
As soon as they were out, Harry turned to Ron, "Look Ron, I understand what's going on here."  
Ron raised both of his eyebrows, "Oh really? And what do you think?"  
"I think Rose is at no fault" Harry said and the room fell quiet. Rose looked visibly relieved. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hugo peeking out of his room.  
"What?" Ron exclaimed unbelievably, "You know that was Malfoy's son, right?"  
Harry rolled his eyes, irritated. "I know that Ron. The point is –it's not Rose's fault she fell in love with Scorpius. It just happens. It happened with ME. I fell in love with Ginny and she was my best friend's sister."  
"That was different" Ron grumbled.  
"Harry's right" Hermione said, "This is not that different, you know. Only that son substitutes for sister and enemy substitutes for best friend. To tell the truth, Draco isn't even an enemy anymore."  
"To you maybe" Ron said quietly but everyone heard him.  
"You know I'm right" said Hermione matter of factly, "Draco isn't the same person, Ron. He left the Death Eaters."  
"I can't believe you're on Malfoy's side" Ron said.  
"I'm not on HIS side and I'm not on YOUR side. I'm on my daughter's side. And whether you like it or not, Rose has chosen finely."  
Ron snorted, "She's a kid, Hermione!"  
Hermione didn't miss a beat, "So was I when I chose you. If your theory is correct, then I made the wrong choice too. Right?"  
Harry felt like high-fiving her but knew it wouldn't be appropriate. He was amazed at how intelligent Hermione was.  
That shut Ron up. Hermione looked satisfied with herself. After a long pause, Ron muttered, "Fine."  
Rose whooped and hugged Ron hard.  
"Thanks Dad! You're the best" she said, her voice muffled.  
Ron's face softened and he hugged her back.  
"Guess now we only have to wait for the what the Malfoys have to say" said Hermione.  
Harry felt his job was done, though most of it was by Hermione. He hugged Ron and her and bid farewell –promising to return some other day to have a nice long chat.

* * *

Scorpius's POV  
"If no one minds, may Draco and I have a word with our son?" Mum says.  
Yeeaahh…that's my cue.  
I swallow and follow Mum and Dad out of the front door. I guess its now that time when Mum bites my head off.  
Once I'm out and close the door, Mum and Dad have their hands folded over the chests.  
"Well?" Mum asks with one eyebrow raised.  
Well, what? I have no idea what she wants me to say.  
When I don't say anything, Mum says, "You have been VERY irresponsible Scorpius and sure you're going to get punished for that…" Surprise, surprise.  
"Yeah?" I say.  
"Yeah" Mum nods, "I mean tricking Goyle, then coming here, worrying us, making US come here" (Like I forced them or something) "and then we find out about all…THIS."  
She gestures to everything around her.  
"Look Mom, I know you don't like Rose and you don't like us together. Just…just…say it already" I say.  
Mum shares a look with Dad. She smiles, "Actually I wasn't going to say anything like that."  
Wait, what?  
I must've misunderstood something. "Don't confuse me Mom. I READ that letter you sent me, okay?" I say.  
Mum has a glint in her eyes. Nah…it must be an illusion.  
"Yes and I admit I did not like Rose when I first heard about her –"  
"Wait a minute" I interrupt, "Who was your spy?"  
"Antwon Thomas, who else? He wanted Rose for himself and I wanted her away from you. It was a deal" Mum says casually.  
I knew it! Antwon Thomas –that brainless, greedy idiot.  
"Anyway, so I was saying" Mom continues, "I didn't like her because I hadn't met her AND because I didn't know you were in LOVE" she says, emphasizing on the word "love". Okaaay…that's enough.  
"Uh, Mum?"  
"Yes, darling?"  
"Um…awkward."  
"Right. See Scorpius…I only want you to be happy and if it's Rose who does that…then your father and I approve" Mum says.  
WHAT?! Did I hear that right? That's not possible.  
"Mom" I say slowly, "Are you REALLY serious?"  
She smiles warmly, "Oh, I am."  
YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you God! Oh man, this is like a dream.  
"Aw Mom…thanks! Whoa…seriously…I mean, wow!" I exhale.  
"Come here" she says and pulls me into a hug.  
"Besides" Mum grumbles in my ear, "your grandmother wouldn't have allowed me to say no anyway."  
"Astoria!" Dad exclaims.  
"What? It's true! Scorpius is like the apple of her eye! She has spoiled him, Draco!" Mum says offensively.  
Dad shakes his head at her. "And son?" he says to me.  
"What?" I ask nervously, fearing a negative from his side.  
"You REALLY couldn't have chosen a better girl" he says sarcastically, "I mean Rose is lovely and all but in case, you get WEASEL as your father in law? Rotten luck, son, rotten luck."  
He pats my shoulder in a gesture of sympathy and steps inside. Mom rolls her eyes and follows him.  
After about ten seconds, Rose steps outside and closes the door behind her.  
Our eyes meet. She holds the question in hers. I nod and grin.  
Her eyes widen. "Your parents said yes?" I ask first.  
"Yeah. Uncle Harry helped" she says, "Yes from your side too right?"  
"Absolutely" I grin.  
"Yes!" she squeals and jumps on me, arms around my neck, kissing me.  
"I knew we could do it!" she whispers excitedly.  
Then she looks into my eyes, "I love you, you know."  
I look back into hers, "I love you too."

* * *

Later we're in Rose's room and I'm just milling around, looking at things when I spot something.  
A camera.  
An evil idea hits me.  
"Rose" I say.  
"Hmm?" she looks up from the book she's examining.  
"Come here" I say. This is gonna be awesome.  
She does as I say, "What?"  
"Mind if I use that camera of yours?" I ask.  
"Sure" she says casually.  
"Great" I say and pull her into a kiss.  
Aaand…CLICK!  
Out comes the photo. I put it in an envelope and hand it over to Rose's owl. It soars away.  
"Who did you send that to?" Rose asks, confused.  
I grin. "Antwon Thomas."

* * *

**A/N: So who's up for a sequel? Please tell me through a review! I skipped the epilogue I wrote because it sort of finalized things and I felt like writing a sequel :) Maybe I'll use the epilogue in the sequel :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! **

**This, unfortunately isn't an epilogue like StoryWebber suggested (Sorry!) but I've written this to inform you that the sequel is up! I'd love it if you read that too! It's called Rivalry Not Found and revolves around Scorpius and Rose's seventh year at Hogwarts! :D **

**I want to thank all of you who read my sucky story but nevertheless, motivated me to write more! **

**I love you all! I hope you like Rivalry Not Found! **

**Love, **

**Jealous Dragon**


End file.
